Compulsion
by TracyCook
Summary: Another Faberry/Baley/Rebekoline romance. Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries crossover fic. Femslash! Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Rebekah/Caroline. Give it a chance please!
1. Immortality

**Compulsion **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be supernatural creatures in this fic. :)

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter One**

**Immortality **

She typed away furiously at her keyboard, filling in the description under her newest Myspace Video. The tapping sound of the keys echoing throughout the room loudly, as she tried her hardest to make the video sound appealing to the masses. She wanted someone to watch her video and to feel moved by her voice, inspired by her song choice, and captivated by the beauty and passion behind each word.

She wanted someone to notice her aside from the spiteful cheerleaders, who got on her Myspace only to watch her videos and tear her down with harsh words.

Her heart hammered loudly in her ears and she chewed on her bottom lip, as she stared at the screen with wide brown eyes. She was excited and anxious to see what the response would be to her newest song selection. She knew that it was unrealistic, but every time that she posted a video she prayed to be one of those one in a million stars, who gets discovered overnight.

Rachel Berry did not want much out of life. She just wanted to be a star.

Or rather, she wanted to be recognized for the star that she truly was.

A large part of that determination came from her need to prove herself to the world. She wanted to prove herself to the parents who gave her up, to people who would never dare be her friends, to the people who laughed at her constantly and made her feel worthless. She wanted to prove to them that she would be something amazing, and she would stop at nothing to do so.

Friendship and love were weaknesses. It was easier to find fame and success when you were alone. She knew that. That was why she never got close to anyone. Most people at her school called her self-centered and heartless for such behavior, and truthfully she was a little heartless and extremely self-centered. Rachel needed to be prepared to push anyone under the bus, to take away anyone else's dreams in order to make it to the top.

And she was.

No one ever cared about her, so why should she care about anyone else when it compromised her own success? That was the way that she looked at it.

Her ambition was sometimes unhealthy. She knew that it was. But, deep down there was some hope that if she were to get famous, her birth parents would see her and they would understand that they gave up something precious. That they abandoned a girl who made something great of herself.

Rachel attempted to find out about her birth parents. She asked her dads what they knew about them. Secretly, she hoped that they were worthless and gave her up because they could not handle a kid, not that they gave her up just because they did not want her, and she was not enough for them.

But, her dads wouldn't tell her anything and they evaded her questions. So, eventually, she just stopped asking.

Rachel let out a groan of frustration when she witnessed that the video was loading slowly. Patience was not a virtue that she had much of, and she found herself moving the pointer of the mouse over the link to her pictures. She often looked through them and reminisced.

Full lips quirked up in a smile as she clicked through the pictures. The first photographs were of her at age two. She was wearing a huge smile and holding up a trophy that was twice her size that she had won at her first singing competition. Her dads were standing beside her with proud grins on their faces. She looked so accomplished. The next photographs were similar. A dance competition when she was six, a talent show when she was eight, all the way up to her current age.

The starlet was aware that her Myspace was not like most of the other kids' at her school. They had pictures hanging out with their friends and going to parties. Pictures with their girlfriends and boyfriends.

She just had pictures with her dads and her multitude of accomplishments.

Most of the time she could convince herself that friends were just a weakness to her ambition, but deep down she honestly wondered what it would be like to have a friend. To have someone who she could brag to, talk to, confide in, and call in the middle of the night when she was hurting and alone.

Rachel Berry loved romantic movies and yet she had never felt true love. She had been infatuated before. In fact she easily grew obsessed with anyone who called her pretty or made her feel like she was actually worth something. But, she had never been in love. Not the love like in the movies where your heart leaps out of your chest and your breath catches in your throat when you look into his eyes.

In her dreams she had it all. Broadway, marriage, a family, and friends.

A happy ending was not in store for her though. Rachel knew that no one could ever love her, and she knew that it was partially her fault. She was so driven that she pushed people out of her life. But, truthfully, no one really attempted to get into her life. Everyone at the school hated her. The cheerleaders made fun of her for shallow spiteful reasons, and even the other members of Glee Club hated her.

She couldn't blame them though. They obviously hated her because they envied her talent and never got the solos at competition.

Sometimes talent could be a curse.

But, the one who insulted her more than all of the other kids at school was one cheerleader in particular. The head cheerleader. Quinn Fabray. She was the most gorgeous woman at the school, and one of the prettiest girls that Rachel had ever met. Sometimes she was jealous of Quinn, other times she wanted to be closer to her. She was intrigued by the blonde.

"Speaking of which…" Rachel muttered to herself as she refreshed the video that she had just uploaded. She had a comment already and she knew who it was from.

Quinn Fabray practically stalked her Myspace. It would have been endearing if the comments that she left were sweet and loving, but they never were. Most of the time she was insulting her voice or her appearance. This time was no exception.

"If I were your parents, I would sell you back." Her brows knit together and her brown eyes filled with sorrow as she read over the comment. It was one of the most hateful comments that she had ever left her. Not only did it insult her voice, but it also hit close to home with one of Rachel's biggest insecurities. Her parents.

Reaching out, she closed her laptop and forced back the tears as she headed toward the bathroom to do her nighttime routine before bed.

She did not care what the other comments said.

In fact, she would delete the video tomorrow.

O

Ultimately, Rachel decided not to delete the video. In the midst of all the negative comments, she did receive a few positive comments, and she decided that she could not deprive her fans of having access to the video. Plus, she had something that she wanted to prove to Quinn Fabray and all of the other cheerleaders who had posted nasty things on her Myspace. She wanted them to know that their insults meant nothing to her.

If she would have deleted the video then it would have been admitting defeat. She refused to give them such satisfaction.

Instead, she waltzed into the school like nothing ever happened. Feeling more confident than ever. Wearing her knee high socks, her skirt, argyle sweater, and headband, that she often got teased for wearing. Her full lips were twisted up in a confident smile and she held her chin up high as she walked down the hallway.

She reminded herself that her life was on track. That their words did not erase her talent. She had a solo at sectionals coming up, she had straight A's, was doing exceptional in her advanced dance classes, and she was healthy. Things were going good for Rachel Barbra Berry.

'_Nothing can bring me down today!'_

A stinging cold sensation brought her thoughts to an abrupt halt as she nearly tripped over her own feet. It was a ritual for the popular kids at school to slushie her, but today she had felt on top of the world. Untouchable. She supposed the burning pain in her eyes was a sign of her reality check being delivered. She was still at the bottom of the social food chain.

Rachel could taste the grape sweetness in her mouth. Reaching up, she wiped away her eyes and turned to look at her assailant. She could tell from her laughter who it was though, and her suspicions were only confirmed when she opened her brown eyes, eyelashes stuck together with ice, to see Quinn Fabray laughing behind her. Her hazel eyes danced with amusement and she held a hand over her mouth. As if that made it more polite.

Quinn's stomach twisted uncomfortably when Rachel made eye-contact with her. Her eyes were puffy from the ice-cold beverage, and they were full of sadness. She did not cry though, she never cried. No matter how hard she pushed the other woman, she would not break. Rachel Berry was the strongest woman that she had ever met.

Anyone else would have complained at the very least.

She just ignored it.

It made the cheerleader feel like a terrible person every time that she hurt Rachel. You could not tell by her attitude, no one could tell, no one aside from her. Deep down, each time that she hurt the petite diva she lost a small part of herself. She hid behind the reasoning that Rachel obviously had a thing for her boyfriend, but she did not care about Finn Hudson. She did not love him. She did not even want to be with him. She just did not want him to be with Rachel either.

That wasn't why she tortured Rachel though. She did not know why she tortured her.

'_What is wrong with me?' _Quinn berated herself. _'I have Finn… She said that she wouldn't go after him, so why am I so mean to her still? Why do I hate her so much?'_

Taking in a breath, Rachel calmed herself and lifted her chin up high smiling at Quinn. She would not let her see her cry. She did not say anything as she walked past the blonde toward the bathroom. Never looking back, like she wanted to.

O

Rachel wiped away the remaining slushie that was sticking to her bangs. It had not taken her long to get cleaned up. She had mastered the art of cleaning and changing after a slushie-facial after years of them. She always had two backup outfits in her locker, and some soap that helped keep her skin from staining.

Once her bangs were clean she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She hated what she saw. A broken, unattractive woman that no one found desirable.

"No, you cannot think like that." Rachel told herself. Her eyes widening as she leant in closer to her reflection and wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

Taking in a breath, she let it out loudly, her bangs flying up. "Don't you dare let them see you cry, Rachel Barbra Berry. You are stronger than this." She reminded herself with conviction. "Lift your chin up and walk out there and show them that their torment does not affect you in the slightest."

She nodded affirmatively after giving herself the pep-talk.

Reaching out, she grabbed onto the bag of her wet clothes and held it tightly against her chest, making her way out of the bathroom and down the hallway. Still, never looking back to where Quinn had assaulted her in the hallway. Just in case she was still there.

On the opposite end of the hallway, she could see another one of the cheerleaders passing out flyers. Caroline Forbes. She was one of the nicest cheerleaders. Or at least one of the most sociable cheerleaders. She loved talking to people and talked to Rachel on many occasions. Rachel walked past her, fully expected to be ignored.

"Hey! Rachel!"

She jumped when she heard her name. Turning around, she faced Caroline. The blonde was smiling brightly at her and she could not help but offer a smile in return. "Yes, Caroline?"

"You're totally coming to the senior year bonfire at the beach tomorrow night, right!?" Her blue eyes squinted with excitement as she handed the shorter woman one of the flyers. She had made them personally for the party.

Rachel stared down at the flyer with trepidation. "It is doubtful that I will be attending. I would not feel very welcome."

Caroline waved a hand at her and laughed. "Oh, don't be silly! You're a senior, right?"

"Yes, of course I am a senior."

"Then you are welcome at the bonfire! All of the seniors are going to be there and you just have to go! It wouldn't be the same if everyone didn't attend. It's our last chance to be together as a class, please go?"

She sighed. "I will take it into consideration, if I do not have any prior arrangements scheduled at said time. I apologize in advance if I cannot make it."

"Okay, I understand if you already have plans, Rach. But, try your hardest to make it."

O

Quinn rested her chin on top of her hands as she folded them in prayer. Every night before she went to sleep, she knelt beside her bed and prayed. It was something that she had been taught to do from a very young age. You were supposed to pray for thanks and occasionally forgiveness. It was supposed to bring you relief. Lately even prayers could not bring her that.

Nothing brought her relief.

She hid behind a boyfriend that she did not love, she wore her religion like a mask, and she hated Rachel for absolutely no reason.

Most days it did not feel like she belonged in her own skin. She felt foreign in her own existence. Like she was staring through the eyes of someone that she no longer recognized. Or perhaps that she never recognized. Perhaps she never had an identity of her own. She was fabricated by her parents, by a God, by people who enforced the rules and molded her the way that they felt necessary.

It did not feel like her lips kissing her boyfriend. Her lips felt numb. Her entire body felt numb inside and out. Quinn Fabray was emotionally paralyzed.

She could blame her parents for making her recite the Ten Commandments over and over until her throat was sore, she could blame her priest for making her pray a rosary every time she said a curse word in grade school, but honestly, it was her. It was not them. They did not control her. They did not forge the emptiness inside of her that could not be filled.

Quinn was disconnected from the rest of the world.

When she was spending time with her friends, they did not feel like friends. Because, they never got past the exterior. They were merely acquaintances. No one knew the real Quinn Fabray. She did not even know herself.

Sometimes she felt like her own worst enemy.

Constantly sabotaging her own happiness and hurting the people that she could actually care about if given a chance, pushing people away, putting up walls, and blocking out all emotions.

Then again, sometimes she just didn't care.

Quinn's life was a routine and she followed it perfectly. She woke up in the morning and went to school, attended all of her classes and kept her perfect 4.0 GPA, went to cheerleading practice, then to church on certain days, then she went home and did her homework, before praying and going to bed. Her life was not glamorous like people seemed to think. In fact, her life was quite boring. She hadn't even had sex before.

Her parents were even boring. On occasion her mother drank too much, and her father preached out the ass, but altogether, they were boring.

Everything in her life was stagnant and boring.

Everything aside from Rachel. Her feelings toward Rachel were constantly fluctuating. From admiration and caring, to hatred and anger, to happiness, to sorrow. Rachel Berry was the only thing in the world that made her feel, and she treated her terrible.

It did not make any sense.

"Maybe I'm just crazy." Quinn groaned out into her hands as tears rolled over her fair cheeks and littered the sheets. "I'm just crazy."

O

"Mmm…mmmm..." The low humming noises emanated from her walls, attempting to be drowned out by the loud obnoxious rap music that was playing. There was loud banging coming from the other side of the room, and a television could be heard downstairs.

Haley groaned out in frustration as she snapped the tip of her pencil against the paper that she was using to work out the math problem. The same math problem that she had been working on for nearly thirty minutes now, and she tutored students at the high school in math. Digging her nails into her scalp she tried to focus on the problem, but she couldn't.

She wanted to yell at her sisters and tell them to be quiet. She didn't though, she never did.

You would think that growing up in a house with seven brothers and sisters she would have found a mechanism for blocking out the sound. Her parents had, somehow. Most of her other siblings had no problem doing so. But, not Haley. She could hear every little sound in the house and it was starting to drive her insane.

Eventually she just settled on giving up. She would do her homework when she got to school in the morning. It would be more peaceful.

Letting out a sigh, she rested her head on top of her desk.

Haley did not hate her family. Honestly, she was closer to them than most people her age were with their families. They practically talked about everything and her sisters were her best friends. But, she did hate a lot of things about being the youngest daughter of eight. She hated that she never got to go shopping for outfits when going back to school, and always got stuck with the hand-me-downs. She hated that she never had any privacy.

But, more than that she hated that she did not ever get to play the typical youngest child "baby" role.

That role would never belong to her.

Haley James was far too responsible. Despite being the youngest, she was the only one of her siblings to be working two jobs and helping her parents pay the bills, she was the only one with a perfect GPA and going to law school, and she was the only one who was a virgin and not addicted to some sort of substance. Even her parents indulged in marijuana from time to time.

She was the most mature person in her family. Often she played the role of the parental figure, not the youngest daughter.

She couldn't count the number of times that she had to take care of Taylor when she stumbled in drunk in the middle of the night. And her parents always gave her siblings extra attention. "Because they needed it." But, she needed attention too. Even if she was mature enough, and fully capable of taking care of herself, she still wanted to be taken care of.

One time she even contemplated doing drugs to get their attention. She couldn't though.

Haley constantly felt like that student. The one who had perfect attendance and got straight A's, which she was, being compared to the student who was always failing. It became exceedingly difficult for her to impress her parents or teachers, and all that her siblings had to do was get a passing grade.

So, she focused all of her attentions into one day accomplishing great things and making her parents proud of her. Getting the validation that she sought.

She would make it into law school and become one of the best and wealthiest lawyers in the world and then she would take care of them. She would make them proud and make them happy, even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness.

O

"I do hope that you will forgive me darling sister." Niklaus said in his British accent, with a grin as he paced in front of a casket. "I did not expect for it to take as long as it did to rid our lives of him." He reached out and lifted the lid of the casket, his smile spreading from one ear to the other as he stared down at his sister's lifeless corpse.

Her eyes were closed and her skin was discolored with veins rising along her cheeks. Her dress was drenched in blood, and there was a dagger shoved through her chest directly into her heart.

He gently traced his fingers along her cheek and twisted them in her curly disheveled blonde hair. "You must forgive me for containing you. I simply could not allow you to run off on your own. I could not allow you to leave me again, sister. You promised to stay with me. Always and forever." Niklaus moved his hand toward the dagger and he gripped it tightly. "But, we shall be reunited at last and we shall live a life of freedom."

His laughter echoed off of the walls.

"No more living a life on the run, terrified. No more running, you always did complain about running. Constantly nagging about having to leave some boy or girl you fancied behind. Mikael is gone and once you awaken you can indulge in that boring pointless human life that you always wanted. What thousand-year-old vampire cares to return to high school is beyond me. But, no matter."

Niklaus yanked the dagger out of her chest and discarded it.

Then he waited.

After a few minutes passed, he lifted his hand to his forehead and growled out in annoyance. "Any minute now, Bekah. I don't have all day to wait for you to come around at your own pace."

She still did not stir. Her body remained as lifeless as prior to removing the dagger.

"You always were such a little brat. Stop playing around, Bekah. I understand that you are upset with me, but you cannot hold this grudge forever."

A few more minutes passed.

"Or perhaps you can. Wake up!" Niklaus slammed his hands on the edge of the casket and stared down at his sister, willing her to wake up with his eyes. When she still did not move, he turned around and let out a sigh. "Fine, I will return shortly. Please do take your precious time—Ahh!" He groaned out more in shock then in pain as he felt a dagger penetrate through his back.

"Go to Hell, Nik." She whispered in her accented voice against his ear.

Niklaus rolled his eyes and laughed, turning with the dagger still stuck in his chest. Glancing down at it, he pulled it out. "Oh, sweet Rebekah, you know that these daggers do not work on my kind."

Rebekah pursed her full lips and glared at her brother. She hated him. She hated that he made her choose love or family and that he killed her for choosing love.

"I know, but I was hoping that it would hurt more."

O

"Just go over there and invite her to the bonfire, Finn." Quinn commanded in an angry tone of voice. She knew that if she used that voice he would always do whatever she told him to, even if he did not understand it. Like right now. He looked completely confused.

"But why would you want me to ask Rachel to go to the bonfire with me? That makes no sense. You got pissed off when I said excuse me to her the other day—"

"—Stop asking questions and just do as you are told." She growled out.

Finn stared at her like she was crazy and then shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Rachel. He wasn't going to complain if his girlfriend was telling him to ask out another girl. Especially one that he liked.

"Hey, Rach." He flashed her a dorky half-smile.

Rachel smiled brightly and stared up at him and Quinn's stomach twisted in knots. She hated when the other woman looked at him that way. It made her feel sick and she couldn't really explain it. She wasn't jealous that Finn was interested in Rachel, she was jealous that Rachel was interested in him.

And that didn't make any sense.

O

Rachel knew that she shouldn't trust it. It was too good to be true. Finn Hudson had chosen to take her to the senior bonfire instead of Quinn Fabray. He had even asked her out right in front of the blonde cheerleader. She knew that more than likely it was a setup to humiliate her, but it was worth taking a chance.

She wanted to feel chosen for one night.

She had even worn a beautiful dress, despite knowing that they were going to the beach and it would get ruined. She had the money to spend and this was her first real date. Or fake date. She had not really decided which.

When Finn reached out and squeezed her hand, her heart raced and she smiled. Casting her eyes up at him as they approached the group of teenagers on the beach. She could see Quinn Fabray and the other cheerleaders standing in front of the bonfire. They were watching the two of them and they had cups in their hands. Her stomach twisted and her chest tightened as she put the pieces to the puzzle together.

'_They are probably just indulging in alcoholic beverages underage… it is nothing to be concerned about…' _

Rachel's mind attempted to convince her that the logical explanation was a lie. But, as usual, the logical explanation was the truth. Finn pulled away from her and walked toward the group of cheerleaders and football players, and they handed him a cup too. All of them made their way toward Rachel and she closed her eyes in anticipation for what was coming.

Ice cold covered every inch of her skin. Soaking her hair, drenching her dress, filling her shoes, and pooling into her cleavage. It was freezing, but she felt numb.

The overwhelming sorrow that she felt blocked out all of the cold. In fact she felt like her body was on fire. She was not angry with anyone, but herself. Of course it was a set up. She was completely stupid to believe that Finn Hudson would ask her out on a date, that Quinn Fabray would be okay with it, that she would react civilly. No one could ever love her.

Everyone was laughing.

She was crying.

Finally she had broken down in front of all of them. But, she could not feel the tears.

Reaching up, she wiped away the slushie from her eyes and turned to walk away from the group of popular kids. She just wanted to go home and burn the dress that she had picked specifically for the evening, curl up in her bed with her pillow, and cry herself to sleep.

Quinn watched as she walked down the beach, soaked from head to toe, and she did not laugh with the rest of them. She felt more inclined to vomit. She could not comprehend how she could have helped in orchestrating something so evil, it was straight out of a movie. She was the "mean girl." Only, she was tormenting someone that she admired and looked up to, she was tormenting someone that she cared about.

The sight of Rachel Berry trying to collect her dignity as she tripped along the beach was enough to make her hate herself.

It was enough to make her reevaluate what she wanted.

Who she wanted to be.

O

Caroline wore a huge toothy grin on her face that stretched from one ear to the other as she walked across the beach. She was wearing a skirt and her pink and blue bikini top and she was extremely excited about the night. There were hot guys everywhere, there was alcohol, and there were s'mores. What more could she ask for?

She was already feeling inebriated by the drinks that she had consumed, but she continued to drink them back. Especially after being turned down by one of the guys that she tried to kiss. Apparently he had another girl that he was interested in. Caroline hated that the boys at the school were always interested in someone else. She hated that she was never the one that they chose, the one that they chased after.

All that she had ever wanted was a true love. You know, like Edward and Bella. Romantic and sweet, where you would do anything to protect the other person. Minus the whole vampire thing of course. _'Though vampires are kinda hot…'_

Her blue eyes were focused intently on the man who had turned her down. She wanted to know which girl he deemed more worthy than her.

"Who wants to go skinny dipping!?"

Caroline recognized the voice immediately and her head snapped in the direction of the woman who had just offered to go skinny dipping, she was now standing on the beach completely topless and the boys were fawning. The boy she had flirted with was fawning as well.

"Of course it would be her…" She grumbled out annoyed as she downed the rest of her drink.

Brooke Davis.

She was one of the most gorgeous and most sexual women at the school. She would sleep with practically anyone and everyone who would give her the time of day, and everyone seemed to want to bend over backwards to give her the time of day. It was rumored that when you looked into her hazel eyes and she flashed that dimpled smirk at you, you could not say no. That you just had to give in.

Apparently some people never came back after they gave in.

Of course, those were only rumors.

She knew what Brooke really was. She was irresistible to men because she was a slut who would do anything and everything for attention. "Like skinny dipping for example…" Caroline rolled her eyes at the woman.

Caroline watched as the man wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and dragged her into the ocean. Both of them laughing and having a grand ol' time. Letting out a sigh, she threw up her hands in frustration and turned to walk over to one of the benches that were set up beside the fire. She took a seat next to a woman that she had never seen before at the school, she did not even know that she was in her class.

The woman was wearing a poncho and a green hat and she was staring into the fire with an annoyed scowl on her face. She obviously did not want to be at the party.

She also did not look like she wanted to talk.

But, Caroline was drunk and pissed off and she fully intended to rant to whoever was near her.

"I can't believe that he chose to go after that slut instead of me, I mean, I would actually love him and treat him right, not drag him off into the woods to never be seen again. I don't even think that Brooke is capable of love. I've never seen her do anything but fuck men and women, I mean look at her, why would he choose that!?" Caroline looked over at the stranger and whined. "Why would he choose her over me?"

She looked up at her with a confused look on her face and shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't know, I've never dated anyone before. But, from what I hear guys really like sex."

"Yeah, but I could give them sex and love, you know? I can take my shirt off on the freaking beach, it's not that hard!" Caroline reached to pull her shirt off, but the other woman stopped her. Reaching over and placing her hands over hers.

"Please, don't."

"See, even you don't want to see me!"

She blushed brightly. "No, I just do not think that you are in your right state of mind. Besides, you shouldn't have to go to so much trouble to get someone's attention. A guy should like you for who you are."

"A guy should like me for who I am?"

She nodded.

"Yeah! You're right! Damn straight! I shouldn't have to pretend to be something I'm not and to drink until some guy is cute enough to make out with! The right guy for me should just want me and I shouldn't have to fight for him." Caroline announced proudly as though she had come to the conclusion on her own.

A few minutes passed between the two women and they both stared at the fire, watching the flames dance in the darkness.

"Who are you anyway?" The blonde cheerleader wondered.

It shouldn't have hurt. She prided herself on remaining invisible and unseen, but it still did sting a little. "Haley."

"Nice to meet you, Haley."

Haley bit her tongue and held back the sarcasm that threatened to escape. She wanted to remind her that they had been going to school together for the past four years. But, she didn't.

"Hey there, tutor girl." A familiar raspy voice sang playfully. Both women looked up and spotted Brooke Davis staring down at them. She was staring directly into Haley's eyes with devious hazel and she was wearing a dimpled smirk that served to compel most. It did not seem to be working on the tutor though, and that intrigued her.

"Oh yeah, you tutor at the school! I remember." Caroline smiled smugly as she pointed at Haley.

Brooke raised a brow at Caroline. "Couldn't find a guy who would give you the time of day, so you decided to switch teams?"

"Shut up, Brooke." She bit back. "Why don't you just go back to sleeping with the men I like, and leave me alone?" Caroline stumbled to her feet and pushed the brunette with little force, before tripping over her own feet as she made her way down the beach. She knew that she had been drinking, but she had not thought that she was so intoxicated. She couldn't even see straight.

Internally, she sent up a prayer that she would not wander out into the ocean and drown.

Brooke plopped down on the bench next to Haley and bit down on her bottom lip as she allowed her eyes to roam over her face and body. She watched the light illuminate her perfect skin and her adorable nose, and dance in those large brown eyes. Brooke was rarely caught off guard by someone's beauty, in fact she never was, but there was something different about Haley.

She was not like anyone that she had ever met.

She wanted her.

"So, tutor girl. What team do you play for?" Brooke asked, her dimples caving in as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively at her.

"I never really cared for sports." Haley diverted. She was not interested in being another trophy in Brooke's closet of accomplishments. She was not a social butterfly by any means, but she still heard things, and she was not going to fall for the typical charms. _'No matter how gorgeous she is… and how perfect her smile is…' _Her heart leapt at this thought and she quickly pushed it away, it was not appropriate and it made no sense.

She had more self-respect than to fall into the trap that Brooke was setting out for her.

Brooke laughed and she looked genuinely confused by the tutor's response, her brows knit together. She reached out and traced a finger along Haley's cheek and down her neck, smirking as she watched her try and suppress the natural shiver. "Not sports, I mean are you into only guys, or would you mind sleeping with a girl?"

"I wouldn't mind sleeping with a girl."

Brooke squeaked excitedly and grinned.

"But, I would mind sleeping with someone like you."

"What do you mean tutor girl?"

"I mean." She paused and turned to stare directly into her eyes, with a scowl on her lips and a serious tone of voice. "You're a jerk and I want you to leave me alone." She stood to her feet and pulled away from the touch, even though she wanted nothing more than to lean into it. Brooke was intoxicating. It took all of her will-power to ignore her need. That wasn't like her.

"Oh, and it's Haley by the way." She spat sarcastically before turning and walking away.

If anything, Brooke's smirk widened and she raised a brow at the tutor as she retreated. _'If you want a chase, I'll give you a chase. It's so on!'_

O

Caroline's eyes were blurred by the tears that were falling down her cheeks into her hands, she felt dizzy and sick to her stomach, and she just wanted to go home. But, she didn't know which way home was. She didn't even know where she was, due to the alcohol in her system, and she was all alone. She was all alone in the middle of the night, sitting on the beach in front of crashing waves.

The situation screamed dangerous and she had a bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen to her.

"It's a shame that a stunning woman like yourself does not get the attention and admiration that she deserves." An accented voice stated behind her. Caroline jumped and turned to look over her shoulder, but no one was there. Her heart started racing and she contemplated the possibility that she was hallucinating. That the woman's voice had been a figment of her imagination.

Still, her neck tingled where she could have sworn that she felt breath rush against her skin.

She was terrified.

What if the woman attempted to hurt her? It would be very difficult to fight back in her intoxicated state. Her muscles tensed as she looked around the beach one more time.

"You deserve to be an object of desire like you crave. That man is a fool for not desiring you."

Caroline did not turn to look at her this time. She felt oddly calm with the soft brush of lips against her ear and the heated breath rushing against her skin. It made her body ache and her heart race in a completely different way. But, it shouldn't. This woman could be a psycho.

"Wh-who are you?" She stuttered out nervously.

"I am someone who would truly appreciate you."

"But, you don't even know me."

"I know enough."

Silence filled the air around them and it felt like time stopped. The other woman was so quiet that if it wasn't for the breath rushing against her skin, she would have thought that she left. Suddenly, she felt a wetness trace along her neck and she gasped for air. Letting out a moan when she felt soft lips press a kiss against her pulse point. It felt so good.

"I can hear your heart pounding, love."

Caroline swallowed hard and leant back into the touch. She did not say anything in return.

"I need you to stay calm, Caroline. If you do not struggle then I promise this will not be too painful." The accented voice whispered.

Her words did little to settle down the cheerleader though, and her heart started to race rapidly as she thrashed around. She was being held in place by the other woman. "Let go of me!" She screamed out, but soon her mouth was covered by the other woman's wrist. That was not the most disturbing part though. The other woman was bleeding and her blood was dripping into her mouth.

It tasted disgusting.

"Mmmfg." She tried to get away, but the woman was strong.

A pain shot through her neck and fire filled her veins. Something had pierced through the skin of her neck and she knew what it was. It was her mouth. She was sucking her body dry, depleting her of the blood that she needed in order to sustain her life. After a few minutes her screams of panic turned into soft whimpers and then died out as everything went black.

_Because I could not stop for Death,__  
__He kindly stopped for me;__  
__The carriage held but just ourselves__  
__And Immortality._

O

Authors Note:

I wanted to make a crossover that involved supernatural beings, vampires/werewolves/witches etc. So, I decided to start this fic. :) I am preoccupied with a lot of my other fics at the moment, but if I do actually get a lot of feedback and reviews for this fic then I promise to add the next chapter VERY soon! :) Thank you all for reading. I hope that you enjoy this fic, and I should be updating many of my other fics within the next few days.

The poem is by Emily Dickinson.

Thank you all for reading, y'all are wonderful!

-Tracy Cook


	2. The Silliness of Saints and Monsters

**Compulsion **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be supernatural creatures in this fic. :)

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Two**

**The Silliness of Saints and Monsters**

Quinn had been kneeling in front of her bed, praying to God and staring at the picture of Jesus that hung over her bed, for nearly three hours now. She had left the bonfire after watching the tragedy that she caused occur. She could not stand enjoying her night after that. It made her sick. The thought of drinking and having fun with her friends while Rachel was at home crying, and cleaning the sticky beverage from her hair and body, trying to remove the stains from her adorable dress she probably bought for the evening.

Her knees had gone numb an hour ago, and they would surely be bruised in the morning. But, she had to keep praying, because she needed relief from the guilt that she felt.

She needed to find a way to get the image of Rachel soaking wet, with tears staining her cheeks, out of her mind. Quinn had never seen the other woman so defeated. And it was all her fault. She had finally shattered her into a million pieces for the entire world to see, and it made her physically ill.

The worst part was that she actually felt alive in that moment. When she hurt Rachel it hurt her, and she felt something. Pain was better than feeling nothing at all.

But, it was not right.

Quinn knew that she couldn't keep treating Rachel terribly in order to feel something. She could not handle the self-hatred that came along with it; she could not handle the pain that she felt for the other woman. Deep down, she just wanted to protect her, and she kept hurting her. She was a terrible person.

She was barely even human at this point.

Hazel eyes glanced up at the ceiling and she asked God what she should do, how she should go about fixing her problems, how she could be a better person. He did not respond. He never listened to her. And at this point she was starting to believe that God either did not exist, or he did not give a shit about her. Neither was very reassuring.

Quinn could not understand how a loving God could make her into such a terrible and empty person. How could a loving God make it so that it was impossible for her to feel anything?

Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the way that Rachel's lips quavered as her eyes filled with tears. The way that she had attempted to hold the tears back, like a dam under the intense pressure of water, before breaking. She had broken her. "I just…" She muttered out emotionally. "I just, I need to fix this, I need to make it up to her. She didn't deserve that." Quinn was practically wheezing as tears rolled down her cheeks and over her long neck.

"She's never deserved any of it."

She didn't care if Rachel could never forgive her. In fact, she wouldn't blame her if she couldn't. She did not deserve her forgiveness. She just knew that she had to make things better between the two of them. She had to stop hurting her.

O

"Mmm…" Caroline groaned out into her pillow as she rolled over and clutched her forehead tightly with her hands. There was an aching in her forehead that traveled all the way down to her jaw and neck. She could not explain the pain. It was nothing that she had ever felt before. Her throat felt as though it was on fire, and her gums felt like they were bleeding.

"Fuck… What the hell did I drink last night!?" She whined loudly, attempting to push herself into a sitting position, before falling back onto the bed in pain.

As if the hangover wasn't enough, her stomach was lurching around painfully. Begging for food. "Gahh… I'm so freaking hungry!" Caroline didn't understand how she could be so hungry. It was like she had not eaten in weeks. She needed to eat something.

Forcing herself out of bed, she walked across the room toward the mirror over her vanity and stared at her reflection.

She definitely appeared to be hung over. Her blonde curls were a tangled mess, her skin was pale and she looked like she would vomit any minute. She felt like she would vomit any minute if she didn't consume some food.

If it did not feel like her stomach was about to eat through her skin, she would have taken her morning shower. But, she just quickly got dressed and brushed her hair, and then headed downstairs to find something to eat.

Caroline looked through the cabinets in the kitchen and pulled out a few boxes of cereal, some chips, crackers, and fruit snacks. Taking a seat at the kitchen table she scattered all of the boxes out and opened them, digging into them and eating with fever. No matter how much she ate, she still felt sick to her stomach. She still felt like she was starving. "Jesus Christ, did someone drug my drinks? Fuck…" She muttered in frustration as she continued to shovel food into her mouth.

Walking over to the fridge, she pulled out a gallon of milk in order to rinse down the food that she was eagerly consuming.

Her head started to pound loudly as she heard a loud thudding noise in her ears. At first she had assumed that it was her heart, but she hastily realized that it wasn't, as her blue eyes fixated on the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. She watched as the hand moved, counting down the seconds, with each movement she heard a loud ticking sound in her ears. It was so loud that it caused her physical pain. She cringed each time it ticked.

Caroline was starting to panic. She didn't know what was going on with her. Her senses were heightened, she could not seem to satisfy her hunger, and she could not remember what had happened the night prior.

She felt like everything had intensified. She could see better, hear better, even her sense of smell was better.

"Good morning, sweetie." Caroline's mom said as she walked into the kitchen in her sheriff's uniform, walking toward the coffeepot and pouring herself a cup.

Caroline's body went rigid as her mother entered the room. She was not expecting her to show up, and it shocked her. "Morning." She offered, with a small smile as she continued to eat. Liz noticed that her daughter was eating out of two boxes of cereal, a bag of chips, and a box of crackers, all the while drinking out of the milk jug.

Taking a seat next to her, she eyed her. "Decide to eat everything for breakfast, did you?"

Her blue eyes widened and she glanced down at the mess that she had made. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry mom. I just couldn't decide what I wanted and I was soo hungry, so I just kinda decided to eat everything." She smiled sheepishly and looked away from Liz's perplexed eyes.

"I see." She laughed. "Well, next time you might want to at least consider getting a bowl."

"Yeah, I will, sorry." Caroline laughed uncomfortably and stood to her feet, walking toward the cabinet to retrieve a cup so that she could pour herself a glass of milk. But, on the way back to her seat, she found herself distractedly staring at her mother's neck. She paused mid-step and just stared at the skin. Watching as the pulse lifted the flesh and pumped blood through her veins. She could hear her heart beating loudly, and she could smell the blood. It smelt delicious, and it disgusted Caroline.

Taking a step toward her, she licked over her lips and stared hard at her throat. She wanted to lean in and bite her, to bleed her dry, and it terrified her.

"You okay, Care?" Liz wondered, looking over her shoulder at her daughter who was now staring at her with wide eyes.

"Of course, yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be." She rambled nervously. Caroline glanced down at the glass and then set it on the table in front of the mess that she had made. She knew that her mother was not going to be happy with her for leaving it there, but she figured it was better than hurting her. "I—uh—I actually think I'm gonna just head to school. I think I've had enough to eat. I'll see ya later mom! I love you."

"Aren't you going to clean up your—"

Caroline was gone.

O

It took all of Rachel's determination and strength to pull herself out of bed the morning after the bonfire. She did not want to put on her cracked mask and pretend that everything was fine. She did not want to feign courage and pride. She just wanted to curl up in her sheets, cover her head with her pillow, and forget that she was ever born. Maybe it was dramatic, but sometimes she just hated being alive.

No one would know that by looking at her. She pretended to be the most independent and proud woman on the face of the planet. But, today was just not one of those days.

She hated herself for ignoring the obvious signs that they were going to betray her. And she hated herself for actually believing that she could have a real life, that she could have a boyfriend, and friends.

They had all been an illusion.

Yet, as the buzzing of her alarm filled her room for the second time, she knew that she had to face the world. If not today then tomorrow, and she honestly just wanted to get it over with. So, pulling the covers off of her, she stood out of bed and changed into her workout clothes. Her depression was not going to keep her from being healthy and staying in shape.

Rachel walked toward her desk and pulled a piece of paper out of her notebook, before writing 'Keep Your Chin Up,' on the paper. She hung the piece of paper up on the wall in front of her elliptical and she turned on her music, singing along to 'Don't Rain On My Parade' as she exorcised and stared intensely at her goal.

No matter what, she wasn't going to let them see her cry again.

O

Haley gripped onto her bag tightly as she walked toward the school. She had slept uneasily. The entire night she had tossed and turned, because it had felt like someone was watching her. She could never sleep when she felt like she was being watched. But, the strange part was that she wasn't being watched. She had checked in her closet, and her window, under her bed, and there had been no one around.

Now, she was walking to school and she still could feel eyes on her.

Casting her eyes over her shoulder, she looked behind her and all around her, but there was no one to be found. _'Maybe I'm just going crazy…' _She contemplated the possibility as she chewed on her bottom lip and kicked a can across the street.

When the school came into sight, Haley let out a sigh and tugged at her bag as she headed toward the entrance of the building. She needed to put all of the paranoid delusions out of her mind and focus on going to class and keeping her grades up. There was no one watching her.

She pushed the door open to the school and started down the hallway toward her locker. Once there she entered the combination and started pulling out the books that she would need for first period. Her head was down and her hair was cascading over her face so that people could not see her. She preferred to be invisible.

"Hey there, Nate." Haley heard a girl say down the hallway. She did not turn to look at them, but she did listen in on the conversation. "What happened to Tim last night?"

"I dunno." He sounded nonchalant. "He went off with Brooke after they went skinny-dipping and I haven't heard from him since."

"What?" The girl gasped. "You don't mean, Brooke Davis?"

"Yeah. What's the big deal?"

"You know about the rumors, right? Supposedly, she sleeps with men and sometimes they disappear and never come back."

Nathan laughed and Haley felt her heart racing as she listened in on their conversation, there was definitely something strange going on with Brooke Davis. Even she had been compelled to give into her the previous night.

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a drama queen. They probably just had a really long night. Hell, they're probably fucking each other as we speak."

"Guess again." The girl said.

Haley glanced over at them now, her brown eyes wide as she witnessed Brooke Davis walking down the hallway. Her hazel eyes were practically glowing, and her lips were twisted up into a devious smirk, her dimples caving into her cheeks. She looked smug. And she was approaching the tutor. _'Oh god, why is she coming this way!?' _Haley thought to herself as she quickly zipped up her bag and closed her locker in an attempt to escape her.

She didn't move fast enough though.

"Hey there, tutor girl." Brooke said with a grin.

Haley turned around and glared up at her. She did not care for the nickname. Calling someone by their occupation was just a simple way of saying that they did not know who you really were.

"Sorry, I mean, Haley." The cheerleader corrected herself. It was strange for her to be correcting herself, usually she just did as she wanted and didn't give a fuck what anyone else thought of her. But, not with Haley. Haley was different. She was not easily compelled, and she actually had to try and get closer to her. It was interesting.

"I've got to go to class, Brooke." She said, attempting to walk past the other woman.

Brooke reached up and placed a hand on her shoulder, halting her movement. "Haley, don't be that way. I just wanna talk." Her smirk deceived her words and revealed that she wanted a lot more than a conversation from Haley.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to talk to you." She pulled away from her.

"Oh come on!" She whined. "What's it gonna hurt to just talk to me for a sec?"

Haley stared up into hazel eyes with serious brown; she was wearing a scowl on her lips. "Seriously, Brooke. Just leave me alone. I'm not interested in being another one of your experiments; I'm not interested in being your friend. I'm not interested in you. So, just stop trying." With that, she walked down the hallway.

Brooke stared after her with parted lips and a furrowed brow. She did not know what to make of Haley's behavior, but it intrigued her. Being pushed away only made her want her all the more. And she always got what she wanted.

'_I will have you.'_

O

Rachel could feel eyes on her as she opened her locker. She half expected it to be full of dirt, or have some sort of booby-trap that would trigger when she opened it. So, she closed her eyes tightly as she yanked on the door and awaited her impending doom.

After a few seconds of waiting for something terrible to happen to her, she peeked open one of her eyes and stared into the locker. What she found inside of it shocked her. Her other eye snapped open and she peered into the locker with a surprised look on her face. She did not understand what was going on. _'Is this some sort of prank? Why would someone leave that in my locker?'_

Sitting inside of her locker was a cute little pink puppy dog with a letter between his feet. Her name was scribbled across the front of the letter in beautiful cursive handwriting, and the puppy's adorable black eyes were staring up at her.

Rachel felt an involuntary smile spreading across her face as she reached out for the letter and flipped it open.

Inside was a simple and straightforward message. It said, 'I'm sorry.'

Chewing on her bottom lip, she glanced around the hallway for any sign of who might have left the stuffed animal and the note in her locker. But, no one was watching her and no one looked suspicious at all. _'How did they even get into my locker? No one knows my combination…' _Her heart was racing at the endless possibilities. Someone obviously felt terrible about the prank that the popular kids had pulled on her the previous evening.

Her mind told her that it was just another prank. That someone was just pretending to care about her and feel sorry about what they had done, but once they tricked her they would hurt her all over again.

Rachel still had hope.

Perhaps it was naïve of her to think that the same people who plotted her pain and embarrassment could possibly care about her, but she still did.

Someone was taking the first step in fixing their mistakes and Rachel fully intended to find out who it was. She would just have to ask everyone who had pranked her during the bonfire if they had left the note in her locker.

O

Walking toward Finn, Rachel fidgeted with the letter uncomfortably. Deep down she was hoping that it was him. That he had realized the error of his ways and that he really did like her, but she knew that she shouldn't get her hopes up.

"Hello, Finn?" She asked as she approached the tall man.

Finn turned around and offered her a half smile. "Hey, Rach."

He looked like he felt uncomfortable and upset about what had happened. That was a good sign. That meant that it could very easily have been him that left the note in her locker. Taking in a breath, she forced her chin up and smiled brightly. "I received a letter in my locker this morning, accompanied by an adorable pink puppy dog, and I was wondering if you were the one who left it there?" Her heart was racing painfully in her chest as she stared up at him with hopeful eyes.

She wanted him to say yes.

But, he said, "No. I didn't leave a note in your locker."

Rachel's smile fell and she let out a sigh. "But, look Rach. I am sorry about what we did to you. It was wrong of me, and I shouldn't have just gone along with what everyone else was planning to do. I should have stood up for you." Finn quickly told her.

"Yes, you should have." She agreed. "Thank you for the apology, Finn."

Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel noticed something strange. Quinn Fabray was watching their interaction with a scowl on her perfect lips; her hazel eyes were fixated on her. _'That is odd… Why is she looking at me like that? She never looks at me like that…wait! Maybe she was the one who left the letter in my locker? No, that doesn't make any sense. She was the one who set me up, she hates me more than everyone else at this school…' _

Still, there was something about the way that she was staring at her that made Rachel wonder if it could somehow be her.

'_At the very least she might know who it was…'_

Rachel lifted up her chin and put on her bravest face. She was terrified to approach Quinn. Walking toward her she prepared herself for an attack of slushies, but nothing happened. She did not attack her, she did not scream at her, she did not walk away from her, she just continued to stare at her.

"Quinn." Rachel paused and knit her brows together in frustration. "This is going to sound preposterous, but did you happen to leave this letter in my locker this morning?" She lifted up the letter so that Quinn could see it.

Her hazel eyes stared at the letter and she swallowed hard. "Don't mention it, Rachel." She turned to leave, but Rachel quickly moved around her and stared up at her.

"You did leave it for me?" She was rightfully confused. Why would she do something so kind?

"Yes, I left it for you. I felt bad about everything and I wanted you to know that I was sorry." Quinn paused and looked away from large brown eyes. She hated the hope that they held. "Now can we please just stop talking about it?" She moved to walk past the petite diva, but Rachel would not let her leave that easily.

"At least let me thank you—"

"—Thank me for what, Rachel?" Quinn laughed and shook her head, tears filling her hazel eyes. She could not believe that Rachel wanted to thank her for saying sorry to her for the first time in her life, after everything that she had done to her over the years. She didn't deserve any thanks. "For sending you an overdue apology after everything that I've put you through?"

"Yes…"

"You shouldn't be thanking me for anything. I don't deserve, or want your forgiveness." She sighed. "I just wanted you to know that I know that I took things too far. I know that I take it too far all the time, and I am sorry that I've hurt you so many times in the past."

Quinn chewed on her cheeks and stared into Rachel's eyes, speaking honestly. "It won't happen again."

With that, she turned and walked away.

O

Haley was sitting in class attempting to listen to the teacher's lecture. She was finding it difficult to concentrate though, because she could feel Brooke's eyes staring at the back of her head. _'What is she even doing in here? I didn't know that she was in this class…' _The tutor thought to herself as she looked down at her notes and focused on the teacher's words. She could not allow her grades to suffer.

"Pstt." She heard behind her and her body tensed. She was tempted to turn around and look at the other woman, but she didn't. "Psttt…" When she heard it again, Haley sighed and turned to look over her shoulder.

Brooke was staring at her with a glint in her eyes and a devious grin on her lips.

Haley quickly returned her attention to the front of the classroom and her heart started to race. There was something about the way that the beautiful woman stared at her, like she was planning to devour her. It was terrifying and yet it was also exciting.

She hated that it excited her at all.

"Pstt. Tutor girl." Brooke whispered loudly. Everyone had to be able to hear her, Haley concluded. "Tutor girl."

"Shut up, Brooke." She stated harshly, never looking away from the teacher.

"Tutor girl." She sang.

"Shut up."

"Brooke and Haley." The teacher stated with a stern glare in their direction. "I would appreciate it if the two of you would be respectful of the class. Unless the two of you wish to finish this conversation in detention, that is."

"No!" Haley quickly told the teacher. She could not get detention. It would go on her permanent record and ruin her chances of getting into Stanford.

He nodded and returned to teaching them. But, now Haley was finding it difficult to concentrate on the lesson. Luckily, she had already read the chapter in advance, so she would be able to answer any question if he tested her. Suddenly, she felt air rush against her back and her hairs stood up on her arms. Glancing down, she noticed that there was a note on her desk.

Haley cautiously stared at it, before reaching out and opening it.

Inside, it read 'I Want You.'

A blush rose along her cheeks and her heart leapt in her chest. She had never slept with anyone, and she had the feeling that Brooke was implying that she wanted to sleep with her. It was intimidating and she could not deny that her body reacted positively, but she was never going to allow Brooke to be her first.

"Reading notes in class now, Haley?" The teacher scowled at her. "What is going on with you today? You're usually such an exemplary student."

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again." She assured.

Haley stared hard at her notes and tried not to think about how upset she was with Brooke. How upset she was with herself for actually enjoying the strange attention.

"Haley, I need to talk to you." Brooke whispered loudly.

"Shut up, Brooke."

"Haley." She sang teasingly.

That was it, Haley broke. Slamming her hands down on top of her desk, she turned around and glared at Brooke. "Just leave me alone!" She shouted.

The entire class turned to stare at her and she blushed embarrassedly.

"Brooke and Haley, I will see you in detention."

"But—" Haley tried to get out of it. The thought of going to detention made her sick to her stomach. She was a perfect student. She had a perfect grade point average and she had never missed a class. She had never even been late to a class before. Worse than that, she was going to detention with Brooke Davis.

"—I will see you in detention."

She let out a loud sigh and allowed her head to fall down on top of her desk. For the rest of the class period, she did not pay attention to what the teacher was saying. There was no point. And when the bell rang she quickly stood out of her desk and moved toward Brooke angrily.

"Thanks a lot, Brooke!" She waved her hands around angrily as she stared up at the cheerleader. "I know that a detention probably doesn't mean a thing to you, considering that you are failing all of your classes, but a detention means everything to me! It's going to go on my permanent record and it could jeopardize my future!"

"It's just one detention, Haley. Besides, I just wanted to spend some time with you." Brooke flashed her a dimpled grin.

"Then just ask!" Haley practically screamed, turning to storm away.

Brooke knit her brows together and pouted as she followed Haley down the hallway. "I tried that! You turned me down when I asked to talk to you—"

"—Exactly. I don't want to talk to you! So why don't you take a hint, Brooke. I don't like you and I will never like you." With that, she let out a huff of air and walked away from the other woman. She could not believe that she went to such lengths just to spend time with her.

"See you after school!" She heard Brooke shout from down the hallway and her scowl deepened.

O

Caroline was at lunch, sitting at the table with the rest of the cheerleaders. She had been having urges all day to bite her friends and drink their blood, and it was starting to drive her crazy. She just could not fill the craving. Currently, she was stuffing her face with not only her own food, but also Quinn's food. She never ate her lunch anyway.

"What is going on with you?" Quinn wondered from across the table, with a raised brow. They weren't exactly friends, but she still knew Caroline well and she never ate that much.

"I don't know!" She groaned out in frustration as she downed some of the food with her milk. "I'm just so freaking hungry lately!"

"I'll say. If you keep eating like that you aren't going to fit into your cheerleading uniform."

Caroline rolled her eyes at her. "Thanks for pointing that out."

Quinn continued reprimanding her for her newfound eating habits, but Caroline was no longer paying any attention to the other blonde. Her eyes were fixated on another blonde, a woman that she had never seen at the school before. She had her hair up in a ponytail and she was wearing very expensive clothing. Her full lips were painted a deep pink and her blue eyes were accented with makeup. She looked like a model.

She was absolutely gorgeous. One of the prettiest girls that she had ever seen, and she hated her for that.

"Great, just what I need, more competition. Who the hell is that?" Caroline asked as food fell from her lips. She was not bothering to be polite any longer; she just wanted to satisfy her hunger. It felt like it was killing her.

"Rebekah. She's new to school and Coach put her on the squad. Apparently she's really good." Quinn said in an annoyed tone of voice. She didn't like new competition any more than the other girl.

Caroline felt inclined to hate her. She was competition. But, there was something strange about the woman. Something familiar. As she focused her blue eyes on the beautiful woman she could practically feel herself consumed by her scent, a scent that she recognized. Just then, Rebekah turned and caught her eyes, flashing her a knowing smirk.

'_Do I know her? No, of course not. I could never forget someone who looks like THAT! Why does she feel so familiar? Gah! What is going on with me today!?'_

The food was not doing its job and she could feel those urges coming back. Those creepy suck the blood out of your friends, urges. "I-um—" She pulled her eyes away from the new girl and looked back at Quinn. "I gotta go." Caroline offered her a smile and then she walked out of the lunchroom quickly, leaving her tray behind on the table.

Once out in the hallway, she chewed on her bottom lip and stared at her locker. There was something so familiar about that woman. She just couldn't place her finger on it.

'_Ring' 'Ring'_

The bell signaled that lunch was over, and Caroline screamed out in pain. It was louder than she had ever thought possible and it caused her head to ache. Lifting a hand to her head, she dug her nails into her scalp and leant against the lockers for support. It felt like her legs would give out beneath her body any second.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" She muttered under her breath. The ringing had stopped, but her head was still throbbing.

"You will get used to the enhanced senses, dear. Just don't fight it, embrace it." A familiar British accented voice whispered against her ear.

Suddenly, everything came back to her. Someone had bit her on the beach, someone with a British accent. The same accent as the woman who was standing behind her, the same scent. _'REBEKAH!' _Hastily, she twirled around and came face to face with the gorgeous woman from the lunchroom. Her full lips were extremely close to her own and her eyes were staring deep into hers. They were entrancing.

"D-do I know you?" Caroline stuttered out uncomfortably.

Rebekah pursed her lips. "Sort of."

"What—what do you mean, sort of?" Caroline asked frantically. She was terrified, yet calm. She was not scared that the other blonde would hurt her. She gasped when Rebekah traced her fingers along her shoulder and over her neck, circling her pulse point with the tips. The soft touch of her fingertips running against the skin of her neck caused her body to shake, and strange sensations to shoot through her.

She did not understand what was going on. She had never been attracted to women before. Plus, if this was the woman from the bonfire then she was fully capable of hurting her.

Rebekah's lips twisted up in a smirk that caused Caroline's body to ache in all the right ways. _'Oh god… why is she looking at me like that?' _

"You need to feed, sweets."

"I need to what?" Her voice quavered in fear and perhaps a little arousal.

"You need to feed, in order to complete the transition."

"What transition?" Caroline's eyes widened. She was so confused. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Rebekah leant forward quickly and allowed her lips to brush against her ear. She could smell Caroline's arousal building between her thighs and it enticed her. She was acting like she was terrified, but her body told a completely different story. A story that she much preferred.

"At the party you were feeling vulnerable and powerless, like you could never compel a man or find someone to love you. Like you were incapable of getting what you truly wanted out of life."

"How did you…" She breathed out, but she lost her voice when she felt Rebekah run her tongue along the bottom of her ear.

"I just knew." She informed. "And so I gave you the power to get exactly what you want out of life, everything that you want and desire. But, you need to feed, Caroline."

"Feed on what?" Caroline feared the answer to the question.

Rebekah moved her lips toward the other woman's throat and her smirk widened as she stared at the perfect skin. The skin that she had punctured with her teeth the night prior. She had never planned to hurt the other woman. That was the last thing that she wanted to do. Closing the distance, she pressed a heated kiss to her neck and sucked gently on the skin. Caroline gasped out and let out a moan at the contact, her head slamming back against the lockers and her eyes fluttering closed.

She had never felt anything like it. Her lips were so soft, the way that her body moved against hers. It was all so intoxicating.

"On human blood." Rebekah stated.

That sobered Caroline up. "What? No way!" She snapped her eyes open and pulled her head away from the other woman's lips. "That's disgust…" Her voice trailed off when she realized that Rebekah was gone. "…ing."

_I'm embarrassed,_

_By the flimsiness of my resolve,_

_The silliness of saints and monsters,_

_Conversations with a being, _

_Who can't possibly exist._

O

Authors Note:

Thank you all for reading this story and leaving me all of those wonderful reviews! Y'all encouraged me to add another chapter quickly! And I hope that y'all enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last. Please do leave me some more reviews and I promise to update really quickly again!

The poem is from Brook Emery this time. :)

Thank you all for being so amazing!

-Tracy Cook


	3. Blood

**Compulsion **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be supernatural creatures in this fic. :)

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Three**

**Blood**

Caroline could not find the willpower to force herself to go to her next class. Not with so much weighing on her mind. She could not handle listening to her teacher ramble on about historical events while she was having urges to kill people, while she was transitioning into—_'Into what exactly?' _

Honestly, she did not know.

Or at least, she did not want to know.

She could not fathom the idea that she was turning into a vampire, a creature of the darkness. The main reason being, that they did not exist. Vampires were beautiful mythical creatures, they could be seen for their morbidity, for their sensuality, for their romanticism, but they could never be seen for their reality, because they were not real.

Caroline loved the idea of vampires. She had watched almost every vampire movie, she owned the Twilight books, and she was the first in line on the premier night of each movie. She loved the romance that Edward and Bella shared, and the way that he seemed so different from all of the men in their world, because of the time period he was from. It was beautiful, and she had always longed for a romance like theirs. But, she had never longed to be a vampire. If Rebekah thought that she had wanted this, she was wrong.

She closed her eyes tightly and gripped the edge of the sink, willing the nightmare away. Praying that she would wake up in her bed and it would all just be a dream. That Rebekah had not bitten her at the bonfire, and someone had merely slipped hallucinogens into her drink.

But, no matter how tightly she closed her eyes, she knew that she was not waking up.

Caroline was not sleeping.

Opening her eyes, she stared into the mirror at her reflection. What she saw was not her. Her skin was pale and she looked sickly, her eyes were bloodshot, and her entire body was shaking and looked weak. Her stomach was lurching back and forth angrily due to her immense hunger, and her throat was swollen and sore. She needed to eat. Caroline shuddered as she recalled what Rebekah had told her that she needed to eat.

Caroline jumped when she heard the door to the bathroom open. She watched a girl walk across the room through the mirror. Her eyes fixated on her. She could smell the blood pumping through her veins; hear her heart beating loudly in her throat.

She bit down on her bottom lip and gripped the sink tightly, forcing the cravings away. Caroline refused to hurt someone. Even if she had to grip onto the sink so tightly that her fingers broke, she would.

"Damn it…" She muttered out. The scent was intoxicating. Who knew that blood could smell so delicious?

Staring into the mirror, Caroline watched as veins rose beneath the skin under her eyes. It terrified her. Removing one of her hands from the sink, she lifted her shaky fingers to the veins below her eyes and ghosted over them. Tears started to form in her eyes as she felt the raised skin beneath her fingers. She didn't understand what was going on.

"Care? Are you okay?" The woman asked, walking toward the blonde and furrowing her brow in concern.

Caroline's body tensed, and she glanced away from the mirror so that she would not see her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You don't look so well." She said, reaching out and placing a hand on the other woman's arm. Caroline quickly pulled her arm away, as if she had been touched by fire. She did not want the girl anywhere near her while she was having the urge to rip her throat out.

"I'm sure. Please, just leave me alone."

"Okay…" She sounded uncertain.

Caroline groaned out in pain when she felt something extending out of her gums. After the girl had entered the stall and she knew that she was safe, she opened her mouth and stared at her teeth in the mirror. As suspected, her teeth had grown into pointed fangs. She whimpered out at the sight, holding back the scream that built in her throat. She was horrified by what she had become. She was a monster, and it was all Rebekah's fault.

Suddenly, she heard the lock on the bathroom stall unhook and her body tensed again. Closing her mouth, she turned and stared at the door in horror. She could not stay there. She could not kill an innocent woman.

Within seconds she was out of the school.

She did not stop to question her newfound speed, she just ran toward her house.

O

Rachel had not been paying attention in her classes for the rest of the day. Her mind had been consumed by Quinn Fabray. And not in the way that she was used to. Not in the, oh my god she is going to slushie me or hurt my feelings way, but in a sweet and curious way. She found herself bringing the stuffed puppy to all of her classes, holding it close to her for safekeeping, her fingers playing with her ears and cute adorable nose.

Every time that she stared down into her large brown eyes, a wide full-lipped smile spread from one ear to the other and her heart leapt. She could not believe that Quinn had gotten her a stuffed puppy in order to apologize.

In ways, she knew that Quinn was right. One apology and a stuffed puppy were not going to make up for years of torment. But, still, it was a starting gesture and it meant the world to her.

Naturally, Rachel had given the puppy a deserving name. Barbra. After her biggest idol of all time, Barbra Streisand. In her mind there was no bigger honor than to be named after the Broadway star, after all, she herself had been.

When the bell rang signaling that her class had ended, she let out a sigh of relief. She usually prided herself on paying attention in class and getting straight A's, but today she had other things on her mind. Rachel needed to figure out what to do about Quinn. She knew that the blonde had told her to just drop the situation. She just didn't want to. Not now that she was so close to having an actual friend in her life. She needed to think of some way to approach Quinn and convince her to be her friend.

'_Perhaps she would want to come over and watch some movies? Or maybe we could go out and do something that she enjoys…' _Whilst pondering the endless possibilities, Rachel forgot to pay attention to where she was going and she ran face-first into someone in the hallway.

Her brown eyes widened as she stared up at who she had ran into. Quickly, she attempted to apologize, "I'm so sorry, Santana. I should have been paying closer attention to where I was going—"

"—yeah, you should have been." The Latina glared down at her and took a step toward the terrified diva.

She did not say anything for a minute. She simply stared down into Rachel's eyes, her eyes glimmering with anger. Santana looked like she was about to strike out and kill her.

Rachel took a step away. "I promise that I will be more careful next time." She assured.

"How about you promise that there won't be a next time instead?" Santana spat angrily and Rachel offered her a small nod of approval. "Good, now out of my way, Man-Hands. I don't gots time for you." She reached out and pushed the smaller woman out of the way, causing her to trip over her own feet and stumble to the ground, her books scattering across the hallway, and the small stuffed pink puppy flying out of her hands.

Santana eyed it and smirked, reaching down and grabbing the puppy off of the ground. "And what do we have here? First, you wear clothes that obviously belong to a child and now you're carrying around a stuffed animal? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Rachel forced herself to a standing position and moved toward Santana. Her chin was held up high and she had a look of determination in her eyes. "Give that back to me, Santana."

"And why should I?" She teased, lifting the stuffed animal over her head.

"Because, she told you to." A familiar voice snapped both girls out of their argument. They turned to look at where the voice had originated. Santana stared at Quinn as if she had grown another head.

"And since when do we do what Berry here tells us to do?"

Rachel did not say a word as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes. She was shocked that Quinn was actually telling her best friend to give back the stuffed animal, the stuffed animal that she had bought her. It was like they had stumbled into another dimension.

"Since I told you to." Quinn growled out angrily and reached for the stuffed animal, prying it from the other woman's hand. She did not pull away though; instead she remained close to Santana, staring deep into her eyes with serious hazel. "And this will be the last time that you pick on her. This will be the last time that we all pick on her." She informed the rest of the squad as she turned toward Rachel and handed her the stuffed puppy.

Rachel smiled brightly and took the stuffed animal into her arms, delicately cradling it against her body. "Thank you, Quinn."

Quinn smiled sadly and nodded.

"Seriously? You're thanking Q here for saving you?" Santana laughed at the irony of the entire situation. "That's rich! You are aware that it's her fault that EVERYONE in the entire school makes fun of you in the first place, right?"

"San, drop it."

"Yeah, you'd like that, huh?" She laughed and rolled her eyes as she walked toward Rachel, staring down at her. "Did she tell you that she was the one who told Finnept to ask you out on that date? That she was the one who set up the entire attack at the bonfire? That she was the one who told us to slushie you? Every single time that we did it. She is the one who constantly hurts you, so this nice girl act she's suddenly got goin' for her, that's just her being a fucking hypocrite."

"Rachel already knows that I've hurt her in the past! I'm not trying to convince her otherwise, Santana!" Quinn growled out, grabbing onto her friend's hand and glaring into her eyes. "But, from this day forward we are no longer going to hurt her."

Santana pushed Quinn back against the lockers and pinned her against them. "The truth is, Q here, is just an insecure little fat kid inside. Isn't that right, Lucy?" Quinn physically flinched at the sound of her real name. She hated her past. "She hated herself and the way that people treated her for looking different, and so she changed. And now, she treats you the exact same way. She's just a hypocrite." She stated the last word with venom and spite.

Quinn did not say anything and she did not move to her defense. Santana was right about everything. She hated hurting Rachel. She hated being one of the people who had made her feel so worthless in the past.

Rachel stared at the interaction with a scowl on her face. She was angry with Quinn for hurting her so many times, but she was angrier with Santana for throwing all of her flaws into the blonde's face. She felt a strong desire to protect Quinn from the verbal attacks. She clenched her fists at her side, her nails digging into the palms of her hands to the point that she was certain that she was drawing blood.

Her skin felt like it was on fire, her muscles were tense, and her jaw was tight as she stared at the two fighting girls.

She was no longer listening to what they were saying. She was focusing on their body language. Santana quickly moved toward Quinn and lifted up her hand like she was about to slap her across the face.

Rachel snapped. She moved toward the Latina and grabbed ahold of her hand, stopping it from hitting the blonde's perfect face. Her brown eyes were fixated angrily on brown and she was breathing heavily. Santana's eyes widened and she muttered under her breath, "Rachel… y-your eyes."

Her grip tightened around Santana's wrist and she pushed her back against the lockers forcefully. "Leave Quinn alone." She paused and added, "Leave us both alone."

Pulling her hand away, Rachel ducked her head behind her hair and ran toward the bathroom. She did not understand what was going on with her, but she did not trust herself in that moment. Her body was burning up and her anger was more intense than it had ever been before.

Quinn stared at Santana with a confused look on her face, and then she rushed after Rachel.

O

Quinn rushed into the bathroom after Rachel. She was worried about the other woman; she had never witnessed her snap before. No matter how many times she had picked on her and tore her down over the years, she had always kept her chin up and took the higher road. This time, she had attacked Santana.

Something was going on with Rachel lately.

The petite diva was tightly gripping the sink as she attempted to calm her racing heartbeat. She needed to settle down.

"Rachel, are you alright?" Quinn wondered hesitantly. Her voice was soft and concerned as she approached the other woman.

"I'm fine, just upset." She muttered out.

Reaching out, she placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder trying to offer her some sort of comfort. She was not good at consoling people. Honestly, she did not usually care if people were in pain. But, she did care if Rachel was in pain. When her hand came into contact with naturally tan skin, she quickly realized that the other woman's skin felt like it was on fire.

"You're burning up, Rach." Quinn stated worriedly as she rushed toward the paper-towel dispenser and retrieved a few, wetting them in the sink.

"I am a little hot, but I assure you that I am perfectly fine. I just need to calm down."

"Still…" The cheerleader muttered under her breath. She lifted the wet paper-towel and dragged it along her shoulder and over her neck. It was not healthy to allow your body to get so heated. Rachel flinched when she felt the cold wetness against her skin, but it soon started to feel really nice. She extended her neck and allowed for better access to her skin, letting out soft hums of approval.

Rachel started to recall what Santana had said to Quinn in the hallway, and her body tensed again. She let out a soft growl and hazel eyes examined her face closely. "I'm sorry that I upset you again, Rachel."

Her eyes snapped to the blonde. "You did not upset me, Quinn. Santana upset me. The way that she was treating you upset me." She growled out. "She had no right to speak to you in such a way."

"What she said was true…"

"That doesn't make it right."

O

Haley rested her chin against her hand. Her eyes were focused on the clock in the classroom where detention was being held. She had nothing to do besides wait for the torturous hour to be over. She was already ahead in all of her classes. The tutor always made it a point of hers to read the chapters for the entire semester in advance.

She could feel eyes on her from behind, and she didn't dare turn around and look into them. There was no way that she was going to acknowledge Brooke after she had gotten her sent to detention.

"I'm going to go down to my office. I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes, so don't go anywhere." The teacher stated sternly, glaring at the two women before turning and walking out of the room.

Haley's body tensed. She was now alone in the classroom with Brooke Davis, who seemed to be stalking her. It scared her a little bit. Her eyes continued to stare at the clock and watch the minute hand count down the minutes to freedom. She did not plan to hold a conversation with the cheerleader, like she so desperately seemed to want. Haley was just waiting to get as far away from her as possible.

"Haley." Brooke stated teasingly from the seat behind her.

She stiffened when she heard her name, but she did not acknowledge it.

"Oh, come on Haley. Just talk to me. I find it hard to believe that you'd rather sit there and sulk then talk to me."

"Well, I would." She finally told her. "I would rather sit here and sulk then talk to you any day. So, please, just shut up and leave me alone."

Brooke stood to her feet and walked up behind Haley. The tutor continued to stubbornly stare at the clock, ignoring the way that her body reacted to the close proximity of the beautiful woman. Leaning down, Brooke brushed her lips against her ear as she spoke. "You know, if you don't give me a chance to talk to you about what I wanna talk about, I'll just have to make sure we get detention again tomorrow."

Haley slammed her hands down on her desk and turned to glare up at Brooke. She could not believe how selfish she was being. "Brooke!"

She swallowed hard when she realized just how close together their faces were. Brooke's red lips were less than an inch away from her own, and her hazel eyes were staring directly into hers. Piercing through her. _'The way she's looking at me… why does she always look at me like that? Her lips are so close, so close and—no!'_

Taking in a breath, she forced her mind to work. "You are being so unbelievably selfish." She stated angrily.

"I know I'm being selfish, Haley." Brooke whined desperately. She hated not getting what she wanted. "But, you're being kinda selfish too. I mean, you're not even giving me a chance to talk to you, because you are assuming that you know everything about me." She pointed out.

Haley chewed on her cheeks and squinted her eyes at Brooke. She supposed that she was being a little closed-minded. But, everything that she had heard about the other woman was negative. People had told her not to ever get close to her, that she would only attempt to seduce and use her, that she would hurt her. So, of course she was being cautious. And so far, Brooke was only proving the rumors to be true.

She had cornered her and spoke to her suggestively, and now she had aided in sending her to detention. As of yet, she was not seeing anything to prove that Brooke was worth her time.

Finally, she decided to give her a chance.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about? What could possibly be so important that you had to get me sent to detention just to tell me?"

O

Rachel smiled brightly as she glanced around the choir room. She was proud of the little Glee Club that she had put together. She knew that there weren't enough members to compete as of yet, but they were growing every day. Once they had twelve members then she would be allotted the opportunity to sing at competition, and they would win. It would look amazing when applying for colleges and auditioning for Broadway.

That was her goal. That was the entire reason that she had started the Glee Club.

"As you all know, we need twelve members in order to compete at Sectionals." Will Schuester said with a smile on his lips as he paced in front of the small group of kids. "So, I figured that should be our first assignment. We should do a performance in front of the school and find some talented students who might be interested in joining."

"I, for one." Rachel started, lifting her hand to her chest. The other members of the Glee Club all rolled their eyes at the diva. "Think that is a wonderful idea, Mr. Schue. If the other students of McKinley High were to hear my voice then it would certainly inspire them to come and audition."

"Well, you will all be singing the song together, Rachel."

"Perhaps a solo would be more—"

"—No, we want to show them that we are unified, Rachel. That they will feel welcome if they decide to join."

Rachel nodded her head begrudgingly and crossed her arms over her chest, a pout forming on her full lips as she looked away from the teacher. She hated that he constantly took away her solo opportunities.

Still, Rachel was determined to find six more members for the club so that they could go to Sectionals. She was a woman on a mission, and she would do whatever it took to succeed.

O

"Haley, I know that you have no reason to trust me. I may act stupid sometimes, but I'm not stupid. I know what everyone says about me and I know what you probably think about me." Brooke spoke softly, her chin resting against her hand as she stared over at Haley from the desk beside her. "But, would it really be so much to ask for a clean slate with you?"

The tutor gave her an uncertain look as she chewed on her bottom lip. She wanted to give her a second chance, to be open-minded like her parents had always taught her to be. She just didn't know if she should. It could be dangerous to get close to her.

"I don't know."

"I just want to be your friend, Hales. That's all that I want. I want a chance to show you that those rumors about me aren't true." Brooke flashed her a dimpled smile. It was the most honest that Haley had heard her voice thus far. She did not sound deceptive and her words didn't have sexual undertones.

"If you just want to be friends with me, then why have you been flirting with me? And don't you dare say that you haven't been, because you have been."

"Yeah, you're right. I have been." Brooke admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. She lifted her hands like it was no big deal. "But, I flirt with everyone."

"I know you do." Haley said bitterly. "That's exactly what upset me about it, Brooke. That you flirt with everyone that you come into contact with." She paused and turned her attention back to the clock, willing it to move faster. She just wanted to run far away from the cheerleader. "I don't want to be just another person that you flirt with. I can't be, because flirting means a lot more to me than it means to you. And I refuse to be just another person who swoons at the sight of your smile and can't resist your eyes."

Haley turned and stared at Brooke with a frightening seriousness. "I refuse to fall for you. I refuse to be another person that is seduced by your charms, only to be left brokenhearted or missing in the forest. I deserve better than that."

"Haley…"

"No, it's fine Brooke. I get it. Really, I do."

Brooke shot her a doubtful look, but she did not interrupt her. It was obvious that Haley needed to get her anger out of her system. She was going to allow her to do so.

"You're intrigued by me." Haley stated and Brooke chewed on her cheeks, the accuracy of the statement astonished her. "Because I'm the first person who wasn't willing to just bend to your will and give you whatever you want. But, I'm not someone you can pursue like the rest of them, I am not a trophy to win, and I am not interested."

"I get that."

Haley raised a brow at her and Brooke quickly added, "I do, Haley. I get it. You aren't interested in fucking me anytime soon." The tutor blushed at the bluntness of her statement. She wasn't used to people talking to her in such a way. "But, can't we at least be friends?"

"I don't know about that, Brooke." Truthfully, she didn't know if it was a good idea. She had been tempted to give into her seduction, and being friends with her would be like playing with fire.

"Please, Haley?" She sounded so desperate. "I promise that I won't push myself on you. I find you hot as hell, I can admit that, but I won't force you to do anything that you don't want to. I just want to be your friend." Brooke found it adorable when the other woman blushed at the compliment. She could tell that she wasn't used to being called hot. _'Which is a damn shame, because she is hot!'_

"I will admit that I like you because you're different than the rest of them. But, it's not because I want to "obtain" you or something like that. It's because you are different. You are special."

Haley eyed her suspiciously and then let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. I'll consider being your friend."

Brooke squeaked excitedly.

"But." Brooke paused mid-clap and raised a brow at her. "You've got to stop acting so crazy. You've got to stop following me around, stop flirting with me, and don't you dare get me sent to detention again. Got it?"

"Got it!" She exclaimed. Her grin spreading from one ear to the other and her dimples caving into her cheeks. Brooke was so happy that Haley was giving her a second chance to be her friend. Now all that she had to do was act like a friend. Too bad that she didn't know how friends acted.

She had never really had a friend that didn't end up being her lover.

O

Rebekah was lying in her bed, looking through the mobile telephone that she had stolen off of the body of one of her victims. She found the technology intriguing. Back in the twenties, no such invention had existed. It seemed that there was always something new to be found on the devise. It could obviously call people, but it could also take photographs, film, and could be used to send text-based messages.

She didn't quite understand all of the uses, but she was slowly learning.

She was gradually adapting to everything in the current century. Their motor vehicles, their computers, the internet, mobile telephones, and the complete train wreck that was dance music. Everything had changed drastically since she was last alive. Peoples' attitude toward women was one of the most complicated changes for her to grasp. The women of the current time did not feel the need to be owned by a man. They were not afraid to be shunned for wearing a dress that cut to low, or showing off too much skin. Instead they spoke up to men, practically making them useless to society.

Rebekah quite enjoyed the change. Aside from the attire, she did not care to dress like a prostitute. She missed the fashion of the twenties.

Honestly, she just missed having a home.

She and Nik had not been very settled before he daggered her, but they had been living in Chicago for some time and they had been happy. She had a love interest and they had finally stopped running. That was all that she had ever wanted. A place to truly call her home again.

But, she feared that she would never find home again. That her home would always be that village that her family had traveled from Europe to, in the tenth century. Where she had grown up with her brothers and she had died with her brothers. The memory caused her eyes to slick over with tears and she quickly forced them away. Rebekah had spent over a thousand years mourning the loss of her family and her normal life, she was not about to start again. Not now that she was being allotted the opportunity to start fresh.

Rebekah just wanted to feel like she belonged somewhere for once in her long lifetime.

Nik thought that her dreams of going to high school and having friends were pathetic. He believed that love was a pointless waste of time. And he constantly reminded her of such. But, that was all that she wanted.

And that was all that Caroline wanted as well.

In many ways, Rebekah felt guilty about prying away Caroline's humanity without her consent. She knew that it was unfair to do to the poor woman. Especially when she knew what it was like to lose that humanity, to long for it, to crave it so desperately. But, she also knew that Caroline would grow to love the power that she had given her. She would never have to feel weak again; she would never have to feel like someone didn't want her.

She would be stronger, faster, and more compelling.

And, if Caroline would allow her to love her, then she would be loved as well. Always and forever. Of course, she doubted that it would be so simple to convince Caroline that she was attempting to be helpful, and that she wanted to spend all of eternity with her.

She wouldn't forgive and forget that easily.

Niklaus smirked as he walked into his sister's bedroom. She had already fallen head over heels for someone since awakening. He could not comprehend how she could be so gullible and hand her heart away so easily. "I see that you are once again thinking about that crush of yours, instead of focusing on the task at hand."

Rebekah hastily sat up in her bed and crossed her legs over the side of it, glaring up at her brother. "What's it to you, Nik?"

"I am merely curious about them, dear sister."

"And why should you be curious?" Rebekah chewed on her cheeks and pursed her full lips. "You do not need to know anything about them. I refuse to allow you to sabotage another one of my relationships." She stated bitterly. Most days she hated her brother for what he had put her through in the past, but she would always love him. He was the only one who had never left her.

"Oh, Bekah. You aren't going to start incessantly whining about the past again, are you? Stop being a brat and just let it go already. It's been ninety years."

"Perhaps it has been ninety years to you, Nik. But, it feels like it was just yesterday to me. Although, that could be because I have spent the last ninety years decaying in a casket." She pointed out, her voice quavering angrily. She still had not forgiven her brother for making her choose, and killing her for choosing wrong.

"You are just as good at holding grudges, I see."

"Look who is talking, or have you stopped hating our father?"

Niklaus glared at his sister and moved toward her, causing her to flinch a little. She was not afraid to stand up to him, but she was terrified to be shoved back into a box.

"Everything that I did to you was for your own good, Bekah. I did it for us. So that we could be a family again one day. So that you could have that precious life that you wanted so badly." He paused and waved his hand to emphasize his point. "You had to come with me and leave that silly love interest behind. I had to keep you safe so that we could be together. Always and forever."

"You laid me to rest in a casket for ninety years without my consent, and then reawaked me for your own convenience, all for my own good, Nik?!" Rebekah practically screamed as she stood to her feet and threw up her hands.

She could not believe that he was telling her that he did everything for her. That he was acting like he was not a selfish vindictive little bastard.

"Yes, I did it for you."

Rebekah scoffed and rolled her blue eyes at him. "Why thank you, you selfish little prat." She turned her attention back to her brother and stared directly into his eyes as she spoke. "When the bloody hell are you going to realize that I am fully capable of making my own damn decisions! You do not get to continue to make them for me. I will not allow it." She stated stubbornly, lifting her chin and holding her stance.

She was worried that he would stake her again, but she was not backing down.

"Perhaps I was incorrect about you being prepared to live that normal life that you so pathetically crave, Bekah." He spoke in a threatening tone.

"No, Nik! I am not going to allow you to control me any longer. You are a selfish bastard who would rather kill me in order to sustain our relationship, then actually converse about the problems at hand. You have the mentality of a child. I understand and accept that about you. But, this is my life now, and you are going to let me live it as I see fit." Rebekah took another step toward him and stared into his eyes. "Or I swear to you that I will find a way to kill you, and I will do so, once and for all."

O

Caroline clung onto the sheets of her bed tightly, twisting them with her fingers as she groaned out in pain. She was starving and her throat felt like it was on fire. Along with this, she had been vomiting up blood and her body felt like it was giving out. She didn't know what to do. If she told her mom then she would take her to the hospital, and she knew that wasn't what she needed. She needed to drink human blood.

But, what would happen if she couldn't bring herself to do that? Would she feel worse? Would she die?

Her ears perked up when she heard the door to her bedroom creak open. A familiar scent surrounded her and invaded her senses. It was Rebekah. Caroline glanced over at the door and saw Rebekah standing there with a gorgeous red top and black skinny jeans. She was wearing a smirk on her full lips as she stood in the doorway.

"Rebekah?" Caroline climbed out of her bed and cautiously took a step toward her. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you something." Rebekah's grin stretched across her face. There was no way that she was going to allow Caroline to not feed. If she did not feed then she would die.

"W-what?" She asked weakly.

"A little present." She walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway and grabbed ahold of the woman that she had brought for Caroline. Walking back into the bedroom, she presented her to the other blonde.

The woman looked like she was caught in some sort of trance. She was just standing there, with blood rolling down her neck, and a blank expression on her face. She did not appear to be in pain. The scent of her blood immediately filled Caroline's senses and her stomach twisted. Her blood smelt delicious and she wanted to taste it, she wanted to consume all of it.

"Wh-what are you doing, Rebekah? Get her away from me!" Even as she protested, she could feel the veins rising beneath her eyes and her fangs extending.

"You need to feed, love."

"No! I don't want to feed! And who the heck is that girl!?"

"Supper." Rebekah teased playfully. She held little concern for human life after a thousand years of feeding off of them. Caroline's face contorted in disgust and she regretted her choice of words. "I apologize for being so crude, Caroline. But, you need to feed. You do not have to kill her."

Caroline took a step forward and her body ached with need to feed. "What…" She swallowed hard and looked away. "What will happen to me if I do not feed?"

"You will die." Rebekah reached over and traced her fingers along the bite on the woman's neck, covering them in blood, before walking toward the other woman. "And I do not want that to happen, sweets. I will not allow that to happen. You will feed. Even if I must force you."

"But…" She sounded scared.

Rebekah lifted her blood coated fingers to her own lips and covered them in the sticky substance. Then, she took a step forward and tangled her hand in the other woman's hair, pulling her body closer to her own. Caroline stared down at those full tempting lips, covered in blood. She wanted to taste them. She needed to taste them. And when Rebekah pulled her closer by the back of her head and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss, she devoured them.

Biting down hard, she sunk her fangs into Rebekah's bottom lip and she drank her blood. Rebekah was shocked by her assertiveness and she moaned out loudly, dragging Caroline toward the woman that she had brought to dine on.

It took all of her self-control, but she managed to pull out of the kiss. Her blue eyes scanned Caroline's face and she traced her fingers along her bottom lip, wiping the blood away. It was more than likely her own blood.

"Feed, lover."

Caroline didn't hesitate this time. She moved toward the woman's neck and she bit down hard, and when the blood filled her mouth and ran down her throat, she didn't think that she would ever stop. It tasted so good and it made her feel alive. It was like a high that she never wanted to come down from. Rebekah joined Caroline and latched onto the other side of the woman's neck.

O

Authors Note:

I hope that y'all enjoy this chapter. It was very difficult to write. My house has been beyond hectic as of late and I have been sick, but I tried to get it up as soon as possible! :) Because of all of your wonderful reviews! Y'all are so amazing and you keep me writing and inspired! Thank you for everything!

So, what do you guys think? Do you have any suspicions about what everyone is? Am I being too obvious? Haha probably am.

Thank you all for reading and please do leave me some reviews and tell me what you think! I love hearing from y'all!

-Tracy Cook


	4. Compulsion

**Compulsion **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be supernatural creatures in this fic. :)

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Four**

**Compulsion **

Rachel had spent the entire evening mulling over ideas for how to get people interested in Glee Club. Mr. Schuester wanted them to sing in front of the entire school at lunch, which she supposed might get a few people interested, but more than likely it would just serve in getting them assaulted. People at the school did not care for the Glee kids. They were lower on the social pyramid than any other social group. Seeing them sing at lunch, wasn't going to convince many that they were worth the social suicide that they would have to commit in order to join.

She knew that if they were going to have any luck in finding people to join, they were going to have to personally ask individuals. Persuade them into joining.

And she knew just the person to persuade.

Leaning against her locker, she clutched her books tightly against her chest and fixated her large brown eyes on the other end of the hallway. Quinn Fabray was staring into her locker with a sad look on her face. She always looked so miserable. Honestly, Rachel couldn't comprehend why. She was the most popular girl in the school, had an amazing boyfriend, and perfect grades. She just always looked so empty inside.

Rachel took in a shaky breath and lifted her chin confidently. She had set her mind to asking Quinn to join Glee Club before arriving at school, and she planned to follow through with it.

She strut assertively down the hallway toward the blonde cheerleader. "Good morning, Quinn." She announced with a wide smile on her face and shimmering brown eyes. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest. Rachel rarely got nervous, but every single time that she confronted the beautiful woman she got nervous.

Quinn physically tensed when she heard the familiar voice beside her. She knew who the words belonged to before she even looked. "What do you want, Rachel?" Her voice was commanding, but nowhere near as harsh as usual.

"I was just hoping that I could speak to you about something important."

She turned and looked down at the petite diva with a scowl. Internally she sent up a prayer that it had nothing to do with the puppy and apology that she had sent. She could not handle any more questions about it. "What is it?"

"I apologize if this sounds strange, Quinn." Rachel started, and Quinn was already dreading whatever she was going to say next. "But, I have been watching you lately and I have noticed that you do not appear to be exceedingly happy in your life. It almost seems like something is missing. You never smile when you are at lunch with your friends, your eyes do not light up when you get good grades on your tests, you just seem to be going through the motions, so to speak."

Usually Quinn hated when the other woman rambled on. This time, though, she did have a valid point. That was exactly how she had been feeling as of late. "Rachel, how do you know all of this?"

"That is not important." She insisted, a light pink blush painting its way along her cheeks and down her neck. It was embarrassing how often she found herself staring at Quinn. "What is important is that you are feeling all of these things, correct?"

Hazel eyes searched brown and she finally offered a small nod of affirmation.

"Then, I have a suggestion for you. If you are willing to be open-minded, that is."

Quinn chewed on her bottom lip and thought about it. Being open-minded was not something that she prided herself on. She was rarely capable of being herself without worrying about what other people thought about her and how they would react. Finally, she nodded once more.

"Alright!" Rachel stated enthusiastically. Things were going better than she could have ever imagined. "I was thinking that you could join Glee Club. I can see how badly you long to be accepted and welcome, and you would find that in Glee Club. You would find people who could learn to love the real you, the you that you hide away from everyone else. I think that it would be a wonderful opportunity for you to open up and figure out who you truly are—"

"—I'm sorry, Rachel. I can't join Glee Club." She spoke as politely as possible.

"Why—"

"—I can't."

"I truly do believe that you would love it, Quinn." Rachel urged. She knew that it had helped her in feeling a little more accepted and it would help the blonde as well.

"I'm sure that I would. But, I can't. I'm sorry. I've got to go." Quinn turned and started down the hallway with her bag gripped tightly between her fingers. Her heart was hammering loudly in her ears and she was finding it difficult to breath. Just being close to Rachel made her stomach flip confusingly. She could not fathom being in Glee Club with her all of the time.

Rachel blinked a few times and knit her brows together as she watched Quinn walk away from her. She did not understand why she continued to push her out when all that she wanted was to get close to her. She genuinely believed that Glee Club would help the blonde cheerleader in accepting others and accepting herself. _'Why does she make gestures to let me in a little bit, and then push me away? Why do I let her?'_

Moving quickly toward her, she called out to her. "Wait! Quinn!"

Quinn stopped moving, but she did not turn to look at the starlet. "What?"

"I know that you are probably just as confused as I am about your recent gestures of kindness, but I was hoping that they were the beginning of a budding friendship. I want to be friends with you, and I was hoping that you wanted that too." Her voice sounded so desperate.

Tears threatened hazel eyes. "I'll see you in class."

With that she walked away.

'_Well that was not a yes, but it definitely was not a no either…' _Rachel thought to herself as her smile returned to her face. She still had hope that she and Quinn would be friends someday very soon.

O

Haley glanced around the hallway as she headed into the school cafeteria. She was starting to think that she was becoming paranoid and that no one was watching her at all. But, it certainly felt like someone was. It felt like they were watching her every minute of the day, and weirder than that, it felt like they were watching her from every direction. When she turned one way they were behind her, above her, next to her, but no one was ever there.

A few times she had accused people who were standing near her and they looked at her like she was insane. Perhaps she was going insane.

Letting out a sigh, she took a seat at the lunch table. She always sat alone at lunch. No one really cared to talk to her or try and get to know her. Reaching into her backpack, she pulled out a small paper sack with her lunch in it, and a book.

She removed an apple out of the sack and took a bite out of it, before putting on her reading glasses and opening the book to the page that she was on. She had already read it on numerous accounts, but it was a favorite of hers.

Suddenly, Haley was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard someone take a seat across from her. She had a feeling that she already knew who it was. Casting her eyes across the table confirmed her suspicions. Brooke Davis was sitting on the other side with her tray of food and a wide dimpled grin on her lips. She looked pleased.

"Hey there, Haley."

It still felt odd having her call her by her first name after so many years of just being tutor girl. She hated to admit it, but she liked it. Haley scowled and returned her attention to her book in an attempt to ignore the other woman. "What are you doing sitting over here, Brooke? Shouldn't you be sitting with your friends?"

"I am sitting with my friend." Brooke responded with a look of genuine confusion. "Those girls over there all hate me, they aren't my friends. You are." Her smile widened.

"I told you that I would think about it." Haley reminded.

"Yeah, well until you decide, I'm gonna just sit here with you. Okay?" She caught brown eyes with hazel across the table and raised a brow in her direction.

The tutor sighed and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. Ignoring the way that her stomach twisted as she got lost in those beautiful eyes. "Whatever. Just be quiet." Haley returned her attention to the book and started to skim over the words. Honestly, it was proving difficult for her to pay attention to the words that she was reading with Brooke sitting across from her, staring at her.

Brooke tried her hardest to be patient and just allow Haley to read her book, but patience was not a virtue she possessed. After a few minutes of squirming in her seat and watching the other woman closely she asked, "So, whatcha reading?"

Haley was a little aggravated that Brooke could not keep quiet while she was reading. "Julius Caesar."

The cheerleader looked completely perplexed by the statement.

"There is a tide in the affairs of men. Which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune; omitted, all the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and in miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat, and we must take the current when it serves, or lose our ventures." Haley quoted, and it only looked like it confused Brooke even more. She laughed and shook her head at the other woman. "Never mind."

Haley returned to reading and Brooke returned to watching her uncomfortably from across the table. She did not know how to get closer to someone who didn't want her near them. She had never been put in that situation before.

'_People always want me… I guess I could just… no. I couldn't do that to her.'_

Biting down on her bottom lip, Haley started to realize that the way that Brooke was currently looking at her felt familiar. Her hazel eyes were fixated on her, intrigued by her, and it felt the same as whoever had been watching her lately.

Setting down the book, she glanced across the table. "Brooke, have you been following me?"

"What!?" Her eyes widened in shock. "No, of course not. Why would you think something like that?"

"It's just…" Haley paused and looked down at the cover of her book, tracing her index finger along the side of it. She felt embarrassed for asking. "Lately I have felt like someone has been watching me—and—you know what?" She looked up at Brooke. "Never mind, it's probably just me being paranoid."

Brooke could tell that she was forcing a smile, but she still offered a smile in return.

"Yeah, probably."

O

Rachel pulled a noodle out of her hair and stared at it disgusted. Her entire face was covered in spaghetti sauce and her hair and shirt were covered in noodles. The students at lunch had not liked their song apparently. Which Rachel thought was crazy. She had put so much effort into choreographing and arranging the vocals that it was almost insulting how swiftly they had put an end to it.

But, she had expected them to hate it. Even if it was the most wonderful song on the planet performed with precise accuracy, they would have hated it. Because, it was not the music that they hated. It was the kids in Glee Club that they hated.

The peculiar part of the entire ordeal was that she had expected it and yet she had still gotten angry with them. And not like she was used to. Rachel did not storm out of the cafeteria with her fists balled at her sides, internally reminding herself that she was better than all of them and they were merely jealous of her talents. No. She had turned around and screamed at all of them. Her body growing hot and her muscles aching.

Rachel had known that anger before. She had just always covered it up with a cool head and a 'kill-them-with-kindness' attitude.

Lately she had just been getting so unbearably angry. She could not explain it.

The stall behind her opened abruptly and she jumped. Rachel hadn't known that anyone else was in the bathroom with her. Staring at the woman in the reflection of the mirror, she recognized her instantly. She was Haley James. Not many people paid attention to her. She was always shy and quiet when she was in class, she spent her lunch period reading a variety of books, and she tutored at the tutor center. Rachel was extremely perceptive.

She continued to clean the sauce from her neck as she listened to the other woman hum along to a random tune. She did not personally recognize the song, but it sounded beautiful. Then Haley started to sing softly under her breath while washing her hands and Rachel's eyes widened.

'_She definitely has potential… Not quite the vocal range that I have, but she could always work on that.'_

When Haley finished washing her hands, she turned and noticed that Rachel was staring at her. _'What is with all of these people staring at me lately?' _

"Your name is Haley, correct?" She asked.

"Yes." Her voice was hesitant and worrisome. It sounded like Rachel wanted something from her, and despite not knowing the other woman very well, she knew that when Rachel wanted something from you it was never good. "Did you want something?"

"Actually, yes. I was curious what song you were singing a moment ago?"

"Uh…" Haley blushed a little and looked away. Her music was not something that she was proud of. "Just a song that I wrote… It's nothing great." She insisted.

"I greatly disagree. You could use some vocal training in order to master certain ranges and techniques, certainly, but you do have a very talented, and if I may say, beautiful voice." The tutor blushed at the compliment and muttered something that sounded close to 'thanks.' "I am curious if you would be interested in displaying that talent. We are short a few members in Glee Club in order to enter competitions, but if you joined—"

"—No." Haley quickly dismissed the idea. Rachel's lips parted and her brow furrowed. She looked hurt. "I mean, I would love to help you out, Rachel. I just can't join Glee Club."

"But, why not? You would be a wonderful addition."

Haley laughed. "Yeah, maybe until I passed out on stage. I just, I can't sing in front of people. I get really sick and terrified… It's just not really my thing."

"I see." Rachel had a difficult time believing that someone so talented could think that singing wasn't her "thing." She could be very successful. "Well, if you reconsider please do come by the choir room sometime during practice. We could really use your voice. You are quite talented." She paused. "Not quite as talented as me, but with practice you could be in no time."

"Thanks?" Haley said it more as a question than a statement. It felt like Rachel was both complimenting and insulting her at the same time.

O

Caroline held onto her stomach and rolled over in bed, groaning into her pillow. She had decided to skip school that day. How could she go to school when she was having urges to kill everyone that she saw? She had killed someone the night prior. The thought made her sick. Yet, when she imagined the blood rolling down the girl's neck her stomach flipped.

"God, I'm so freaking hungry!"

She slammed her fist down against her pillow and was shocked by the speed and strength that she possessed. The pillow burst open and feathers flew around her head.

Quickly, she sat up and stared down at the mess that she had made.

There was some part of her that had hoped that it was all just a dream. That the last few days of her life did not exist, but the sight before her proved otherwise. Caroline Forbes had drunk human blood. She was a reanimated corpse. She was a monster. Caroline Forbes was a vampire.

Her blue eyes landed on a ring that she did not recognize that was placed on her ring finger. She chewed on her bottom lip and squinted her eyes at it. "What the heck?"

Caroline turned around and sat Indian style on the bed. Simply staring down at the invading piece of jewelry. She had no idea where it had come from, but she had an idea that Rebekah was involved. And if Rebekah was involved then she didn't want anything to do with it. She reached out in order to yank it off, but was halted when she heard a familiar accented voice from her window.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

'_What…?' _Caroline turned and looked at her open window only to see that Rebekah was resting her arms against the frame and staring into the room at her. She was wearing a wide full-lipped smile and she looked pleased with herself. _'She would be… what is this ring anyway? Well, if Rebekah wants me to keep it on, then I probably shouldn't.'_

"Yeah, well, you're not me." She pulled the ring off of her finger and she instantly regretted doing so. The sunlight that was shining through the open window cascaded over the skin of her shoulder and the side of her face and it burnt. It felt like her skin was boiling and steam started to rise into the air. The scent of burnt flesh assaulted her nose.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Caroline shouted, reaching to slip the ring back onto her finger.

After the ring was returned to its rightful place, the burning sensations ceased.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Rebekah taunted playfully from the window.

"Oh yeah, thanks." She rolled her eyes sarcastically and climbed out of her bed. Caroline had never been so angry with someone in her life. In fact she had never felt emotions so intense before. Shooting a glare in the blonde Brit's direction she screamed. "How could you do this to me!? You turned me into a monster! You—you killed me!" Tears filled her eyes and her body shook with a mixture of overwhelming emotions.

"I gave you what you longed for, love."

"I didn't long to be dead!"

Rebekah pursed her full lips. "You longed to be powerful, to be beautiful, and to be the center of other people's admiration. You wanted this. And I guarantee if you give into it, you will realize that you have never been more alive."

"No!" Caroline shook her head and took a step toward the other blonde. Her curls swaying wildly as she threw her hands around. "I wanted those things! I didn't want this! Besides, even if I did want this deep down, what right do YOU have to take away my freewill and make my decisions for me!? What right do YOU have to decide what's best for me!?"

Her face fell and her chest tightened at Caroline's spiteful words. They stung. They sounded so familiar to the words that she had been desperately screaming at her brother over the last nine-hundred years of her lifetime. Rebekah realized then that Caroline was right. She could pretend that she had done this for her and only her, that her actions were not selfish, but they were selfish.

The newborn vampire was crying into her hands now and the sight devastated her. She hated knowing that she was the cause to her pain.

'_This was not how it was supposed to be…'_

"You are correct, Caroline." Caroline peered through her fingers at Rebekah and sniffled softly. "My motives were not entirely selfless. The truth is, I found myself drawn to you. I wanted to know you. I craved your attention." Their eyes were connected in an intense gaze and Caroline was finding it difficult to stay angry with her while she was being so honest.

"A part of me did this for you. But, a part of me did this with the sole purpose of having the chance to know you for all of eternity. To not be alone any longer. That was selfish." Her words baffled the other blonde. She didn't even know how to respond to them or comprehend them. "Regardless. I cannot turn back the hands of time. I apologize for taking away so much from you, more than you even realize at this time, but I cannot change it now."

"Yeah! You're right! You can't change it now!" She groaned out in frustration and dug her nails into her scalp.

After a few minutes passed Caroline sighed and lifted a hand. "Why don't you come in here and talk to me like a normal human being?"

"Because, I am not a human being. I cannot enter your home unless your mother invites me in."

"You mean I can't even walk into people's houses anymore!?"

"Afraid not." Rebekah stated with little care. It was something she had gotten used to over time.

"What else is there?" Caroline asked her.

"Pardon?"

"What else comes with this whole vampire thing? I mean I get that we drink blood and that I am dead, and that this ring somehow protects me from the sun, but what else is there I should worry about?"

Rebekah stood on the edge of the house and lifted her hands. "Why not come out here and have a chat with me?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, whatever. But, I'm taking the stairs."

"Suit yourself, darling." With that, Rebekah jumped backwards off of the edge of the house, intentionally doing a backflip and landing on her feet. She loved using her powers to show off and prove her superiority. She was intent on being in charge and being the best.

O

Quinn picked away at her dinner politely as she sat in silence with her parents. They insisted on having family dinners, yet they never really communicated with her. Their conversations were always shallow and skin deep. She didn't really mind though. It wasn't like Quinn wanted to explain to them how she had been feeling lately.

The thick silence was cut by her father's voice. "You are keeping up your grades this semester, right Quinn? I do not want that Finn boy to get in the way of your success."

As if he could ever get in the way of her success. She hardly even talked to him. Finn was just a boy that she wore on her arm in order to be normal. In order to give her parents and friends what they wanted.

"I am passing all of my classes." She informed.

"That is good to hear."

Again the silence filled the room and it was almost unbearable. Quinn always loathed dinner time because her parents were so quiet. They asked her the same questions every single night, and then they ate in silence. Her days were caught on repeat. She never did anything out of the ordinary. She hated her life.

Suddenly, her father's phone started to ring and he picked it up clicking the send button and holding it to his ear. This happened often. Her father would get calls from the family business and he and her mother would disappear for days. Perhaps that would have been strange if she was not so used to it.

"Mmhm… Alright. Right away." Russell Fabray hung up the cellphone and exchanged a look with Judy, before they both stood to their feet and got their coats.

"Make sure that you get some sleep tonight, sweetie. And don't miss school in the morning. We should be back in a day or two." Her mother told her.

"Okay…" Quinn muttered under her breath. Her parents walked out of the house and she refocused her attention on her food. Stabbing her fork into one of the green beans she shoved it between her teeth and chewed, lifelessly staring ahead at her father's empty chair.

Quinn Fabray hated her life.

O

Rebekah and Caroline were walking along the side of the lake near Caroline's house. They had not said much since leaving the house. But, Caroline had a lot on her mind and she wanted answers from the source of all her problems.

"So, what do I need to worry about…?" She paused and lowered her voice so that no one else would hear. "Now that I'm a vampire?"

The British vampire turned and looked down at her and smiled. "Not much, actually. You should attempt to avoid wooden stakes at all cost, but other than that and a few minor issues, being a vampire allows you to be better in all aspects."

"Other issues?" Caroline scoffed. "You mean like killing people, and having to wear this stupid ring all the time! Not to mention it could be a problem if I try and go to a party or something and can't get invited in! These are big issues to me, Rebekah!"

"I'd never take you as a party crasher—"

"—You know what I mean!"

"It will take time to adjust. But you will."

"I don't want to adjust!" She whined. "I don't want to hurt anyone! I can't handle the guilt… I hate hurting people…"

"You do not have to kill anyone, Caroline." Rebekah assured. "You can drink blood from blood bags, or animals even, though it is absolutely revolting and it will weaken your abilities."

"What abilities?" Caroline was a little curious. It disgusted her that she was excited to hear about her newfound powers. She did not want to be excited about being a vampire. But, if she could drink blood without hurting anyone, then would it really be so bad?

Rebekah turned and continued to walk around the lake, with Caroline following closely behind. "You are already aware of your enhanced senses. You can hear better, see better, move faster, and you are far more powerful. Along with this, you cannot be easily killed, for you heal quickly. But, there are other advantages that you might be tempted to indulge in."

"Like what…?" She wondered curiously. She knew that she shouldn't be so eager to learn.

"Like compulsion."

"What is compulsion?"

Rebekah turned and stared directly into Caroline's eyes and smiled, catching them in a compelling trance. "Compulsion is a form of seduction so to speak. It can be used to make whomever you use it on do whatever you wish. You can force them to allow you to feed, like with the girl before, or you can tell them to jump off of a bloody cliff. You can also force them to forget things that you have done."

Caroline was lost in Rebekah's eyes, she could not force herself to look away. "I see…"

"The only thing is, you cannot use it on other vampires."

The younger vampire did not say anything as she stared deep into blue eyes. She watched as the pupils dilated. She couldn't move.

"Caroline?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes."

"Please be a dear and go and jump into that lake." Rebekah spoke to her as if she had to do whatever she was told. Caroline didn't want to jump into the lake and she attempted to laugh at the British woman, but she couldn't laugh and her feet were taking her toward the lake. She was trapped in a trance and within seconds she was drenched in water and pulling herself out of the lake.

"What the fuck, Rebekah!? I thought you said that you couldn't use that on other vampires!" She screamed angrily.

"No, you misheard, love. I said that you cannot use that on other vampires. I am different." Rebekah left it at that and turned to walk away. Caroline followed again, and stared over at the other blonde with perplexed eyes. She didn't really understand what it was that made the other different. She honestly still didn't understand how they were vampires.

"You seem to know a lot about this…" Caroline pointed out with a small smile. "How did you—uh—turn?"

Rebekah visibly tensed and her smile turned into a frown. "That is a story for another time." Her voice held sorrow and regret and that only made the other all the more curious.

Caroline reached out for her arm and blushed softly when she felt sparks travel along her fingertips where their skin collided. "How did you turn, Rebekah?"

O

Brooke slammed the man that she was kissing against the tree and smirked against his lips when he moaned. He was too lost in his pleasure to question how she was holding him tightly in place. Boys were easy. All that you had to do was convince them that they were getting sex, and they would do anything for you. Not that she couldn't convince them other ways. She loved the attention that they gave her for a few minutes, the compliments, and the way that they kissed her with desperation.

It made her feel longed for and loved and that was something that she craved.

She bit down hard on his lip and he hissed out in pain and glared down at her, but he quickly forgot the pain when she moved her lips to his neck and started kissing down it. Gently she traced her tongue along his pulse point and then bit down. The man moaned again. She didn't even know his name.

"Fuck, babe."

Brooke pulled back and grinned deviously at him, her hazel eyes practically glowing and her dimples caving into her cheeks. He noticed something strange as well, though. Under her eyes were lines that almost looked like veins.

"Dude, what's with your eyes?" He asked, his eyes widening in shock as he attempted to push himself away.

She held him tightly in place so that he couldn't move.

Leaning forward, Brooke ran her tongue along his bottom lip and stared directly into his eyes. Her pupils dilating as she pulled him into a trance. "Shh…" She whispered hotly against his chin. "This won't hurt. I promise."

He nodded his head and allowed her to turn his head to the side. His glass eyes watched her as her fangs extended and the veins darkened beneath her eyes, then she sunk them deep into his neck and started to drain him of his blood. He did not move or attempt to get away from her as she killed him. Within minutes he was dry, and she dropped him to the ground.

Turning, she started to walk out of the forest wiping the blood from her lips and chin.

_Don't undress my love,_

_You might find a mannequin:_

_Don't undress the mannequin,_

_You might find my love._

O

Authors Note:

I hope that y'all are still enjoying this fic! I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I am really excited for this chapter and the next and I hope y'all like reading them as much as I love writing them! :) I would love to hear your opinions! Whatever they may be. :) Your thoughts on Brooke being a vampire, or your favorite character/pairing at this point in the game, your favorite moment this chapter, what you think will happen, what you WANT to happen! Just tell me anything and I will love y'all forever and try and get the next chapter out quickly!

The poem is Trapped by Charles Bukowski.

Thank you all for reading! I hope that you liked it! Y'all are perfect and keep me writing!

-Tracy Cook


	5. Our Pasts Will Always Find Us

**Compulsion **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be supernatural creatures in this fic. :)

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

Warning: A lot of Rebekoline in this chapter! Uses the storyline from Vampire Diaries so spoilers too.

**Chapter Five**

**Our Pasts Will Always Find Us**

"Come at me." Rebekah stated in a deathly serious tone of voice. Her blue eyes were fixated on the blonde who was standing ten feet away from her. Caroline looked completely confused by the random words.

"What?" A smile spread across her face and she laughed uncomfortably. There was no way that she was going to attack the other woman.

"I said." She paused to emphasize the words. "Come at me."

"You're kidding right?" Caroline asked, her laughter intensifying. "I'm not just going to attack you, Rebekah."

Chewing on her cheeks, she crossed her arms over her chest and stared the other blonde down. "What could you possibly do to me?" She took a step toward Caroline and raised a proud brow. "I am far more powerful than you could ever dream to be. You need to train and learn how to control your newfound abilities, who better to test them on?"

She bit down on her bottom lip and thought it over. It was true. "But…"

"Just remember to concentrate." Rebekah informed. "Concentrate on your enhanced senses. Use your sight, scent, touch. Use whatever is required to give you the advantage and then attack me."

"I just—I don't know if it's a good idea…"

Rebekah ignored her worried pleas and continued on with her explanation. "Your goal is simply to catch me off guard." Her lips quirked up in a devious smirk and she added teasingly, "If you are capable, that is." She knew that Caroline was competitive, and that if she brought that out of her then she would do whatever she said. She would have to prove herself.

"What do you mean if I am capable?" She growled out in frustration. "You don't think that I will be able to do it?" Her voice heightened and she waved her hands around for emphasis.

Chuckling, she shook her head. "It is highly doubtful that you would be capable of catching me off guard." She took another step toward her and smiled smugly. "You see, sweets. The longer that you are a vampire, the more powerful you become." Blue eyes connected with blue and she spoke with deliberate spite. "You are merely a weak, pathetic, newborn. Whereas I have been alive for centuries. There is no way that you could take me."

Caroline squinted her eyes in frustration. Her muscles tensed and she clenched her hands at her sides as she tried to calm herself down. She could feel that need to prove herself worthy rising and the urge to attack Rebekah intensifying.

Rebekah took a step closer to her and her smirk widened as she repeated her earlier statement slowly. "There is absolutely no way that you could take me."

She couldn't take any more. Her nails dug into the skin of her hands and she lunged forward. Veins rising beneath her eyes and her teeth extending as she attempted to grab ahold of the other woman's arms and pin her against a nearby tree. As she reached out to grip her shoulders, she missed and tripped over her own feet. She gasped out and nearly stumbled to the ground, but quickly caught herself with her newfound reflexes and then turned to look around for any sign of Rebekah.

"What the fuck!?" Caroline shouted angrily. She scanned the area and eventually found the blonde Brit standing behind her with a proud grin on her full lips and her hands on her hips. _'Of course she would look so satisfied with herself… god she is such a bitch.'_

"Not too shabby." She spoke in a sarcastic tone of voice, waving her hand nonchalantly. "Perhaps next time you should attempt to—"

Once again, Caroline thrust herself at her, throwing her hands up and aiming for her throat. She wanted to prove that she could put her in her place. But, once again she did the opposite. Within seconds she found herself pressed tightly against a tree, her cheek bleeding as it scratched against the rough bark. For a few minutes she struggled to escape, the grip only tightening on her arms. Finally she gave in.

"Okay, Ha Ha. Very funny. You can let me go now, Rebekah."

"I rather like this position actually." Rebekah whispered hotly against her ear, pressing her body flush against her back. Caroline took in a shaky breath when she felt hardened nipples through the fabric of her shirt. There was a new sensation as well. She could smell something. Something that was distinct to Rebekah and strong. It was the intoxicating scent of the other blonde's arousal and it caused her eyes to darken as it surrounded her.

Caroline couldn't move. It was like being compelled. Her muscles were tense and she was holding her breath and biting down on her bottom lip hard. So hard that she could taste blood filling her mouth. She liked the taste. Somehow it only seemed to add to her arousal.

"Rebekah, seriously. This isn't funny." Hastily she realized that her words no longer sounded demanding. They came out strangled and barely audible. As much as she hated to admit it, she craved Rebekah. She wanted to feel her body closer to her own; she wanted to lean back and allow those full lips to press against her neck, to devour her. Caroline wanted her, and she knew that Rebekah knew that she wanted her.

'_Oh god… if I can smell her arousal… and I'm just a newborn, I bet she can totally—Oh god!'_

"That sounded more like a plea than a dismissal, lover." She said, squeezing her hands tightly against the tree as she leant forward running her tongue along her earlobe. Gently she pulled it between her teeth and started to nibble on it. She chuckled softly under her breath when she heard Caroline gasp and let out a soft hum of approval.

"As I was saying." Rebekah spoke against her ear, allowing her lips to brush against the sensitive skin of her neck. "Next time attempt to control your emotions. If you allow your anger to control you then you will never succeed."

Caroline's eyes widened in surprise and she let out a squeak when Rebekah quickly flipped her around and pinned her back against the tree, still gripping onto her hands tightly. Only now, she was staring deep into her eyes with lustful blue. The scent of her desire was becoming overwhelming.

"All of your senses. All of your emotions. Your cravings." Her eyes darkened as she said the word 'cravings' and Caroline shivered with the intensity and need behind them. It baffled her that a complete stranger could need her so desperately. "They were all heightened when you turned." Rebekah leant forward brushing her lips against the other woman's as she spoke. "All of your insecurities, anxieties, and desires."

Caroline's legs threatened to give out beneath her when she felt soft lips ghosting over her own. She would never admit it to herself, or anyone else, but her body was aching to be touched.

Trailing her nails over Caroline's wrists, she watched amusedly as her eyes danced with yearning. She knew that she wanted her and she was going to tease her until she begged for it.

"Either you learn to control them." She paused. "Or they will control you, love."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Rebekah dug her nails into Caroline's skin and smirked as she winced. Staring deep into her eyes, she spoke in a serious tone. "Your attraction toward me is controlling you, Caroline. Just look at the situation you have gotten yourself into. I could easily kill you right now if I wished to do so."

Caroline's body tensed and her eyes filled with worry.

"Calm down. I do not wish to kill you. I just want you to know that you are a vampire now. And as a vampire, you can never be vulnerable."

O

Hazel eyes fixated on the young woman in the café as she rushed around and washed off the tables. She wanted to be closer to her, to interact with her, to go inside and speak with her. She just wanted to be near her at all times. But, she did not dare do so. Not after Haley had accused her of following her. She did not want her to think that she was some sort of stalker. The last thing that she wanted was to scare the poor girl away.

Brooke just couldn't help but watch her.

Haley fascinated her.

She wanted to know everything about her. Her favorite food, her hobbies, her family, she wanted to know what surroundings could have possibly created someone so perfect and beautiful inside and out.

Perhaps a large part of her attraction toward Haley was as the other woman said. She was unlike any other human that she had made contact with. She did not swoon over her, she did not give into her charms, in fact she hardly even gave her the time of day. That was intriguing to Brooke. But, there was something else about her as well. Something about her aura. There was a purity and innocence that surrounded her. Brooke did not know that such people existed.

Haley was genuinely good.

She did not blink as she watched the other woman remove the apron from her shoulders and hang it up on the wall behind the counter.

'_It must be nine… Haley always gets off work at nine…' _

Haley stretched out her arms and her hair fell over her shoulders and across her face. Turning, she said goodbye to the owner of the café and then started toward the door. The bell above the door jingled as she opened it and walked out onto the sidewalk in front of the café. Now she would walk home. Haley did not own a car from what Brooke gathered.

Carefully she followed the other woman home from the café, being certain to remain unseen and silent as she did so. Haley was already starting to suspect that someone had been watching her, and she did not wish to get caught in the act. It would be embarrassing and impossible to explain. Plus, she was just starting to earn the tutor's trust. If she caught her stalking her in the middle of the night then all of the progress that she had made would be destroyed.

She knew that she should just go home.

But, an empty house brought loneliness and this way she felt like she was a part of someone's life. Even if she never truly would be a part of Haley's life.

Despite the selfish reasons, there were other reasons that Brooke continued to follow her. Someone so innocent could easily be harmed or taken advantage of, and she felt the need to follow her and ensure that nothing of the sort ever happened. She wanted to protect her from the darkness of the world. From the cold reality and harsh evils that Haley was oblivious to.

She wanted to keep her safe.

It had been almost two-hundred years since Brooke had last felt the desire to hold someone close to her and keep them from harm. The last woman that she had loved, she had allowed to get away. She was not going to do that with Haley.

She planned to fight for her affections and to put everything into attaining them. No matter how difficult it would be. No matter how hard Haley would try and push her away.

Brooke Davis would get Haley James to fall in love with her.

O

Rachel stared at the screen of her laptop with wide brown eyes. She watched as the loading bar gradually increased, showing her the progress of her latest Myspace video. Tapping her fingers against the edge of her desk and chewing on her full bottom lip she tried to focus on the video, but her mind was somewhere else.

She had once again attempted to speak with her dads about her birth mother and they had once again avoided her questions. They made her feel guilty for being curious and she hated it. She could not explain why she wanted to know so badly.

It was like a strong calling that she had.

Her fathers were perfect parents and she would never want to replace them. She would never choose her mother over them. Rachel just felt a need to know who she was and why she had given her up. She wanted to know if her mother had ever had to deal with the anger that she was dealing with. The desire to attack people, to hurt them.

When Santana had been insulting Quinn, it took all of her self-control to only stop her actions and not further hurt her. Her drive to protect the other woman had been too strong. Honestly, she could have killed the Latina in that moment and that terrified her.

These irrational reactions were not normal and she needed to find out more about her family. She needed to find out what was wrong with her in order to fix it.

She asked her dads if they knew the reason that her mother put her up for adoption, and they delivered the same generic reasoning. They told her that her mother could not handle a child at the time. That she did not have the means to raise her. She did not have the proper income, she wasn't married, and she did not want to have a kid.

Rachel couldn't help but feel like it was so much more than that.

Reaching up, she applied pressure to the back of her neck and groaned out in pain. Ever since her anger had intensified, she had been waking up in immense pain. She would wake up sprawled out on her bed, yet it felt as though she had fallen out of a two story building and broken all of her bones. It was these side-effects that worried her. She did not know if she should go to a doctor or tell her dads about them.

She felt inclined to hide the aches and rage from them though.

They knew what was happening to her and they would just lie about it.

Rachel felt her skin heat up and she growled out angrily, slamming her hand down on the edge of her desk in frustration. She hated that they were hiding things from her. That they were lying directly to her face. She didn't understand why they would lie to her, what could be so horrible that they felt the need to keep it from her?

"Do I come from a long line of psychopaths or something?" She muttered to herself. It would explain the uncontrollable rage.

She had avoided searching for her mother for most of her life, assuming that if her fathers were hiding something from her then it was probably in order to protect her. But, now that she was going through these odd changes she knew that she would have to take things into her own hands.

Moving the mouse pointer she opened a new tab and started to type in a search for finding your birth parents. If her dads wanted to hide something from her, then she would just have to figure it out on her own.

O

"They want you to join the Glee Club!?" Lydia James asked excitedly, her smile stretching across her face. She sat down on the couch next to her daughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close to her. Haley glared up at her with a pout on her lips, and her mother's attitude changed immediately.

"Why ya looking at me like that Haley-Bob? You should be thrilled that they want you! You love singing babycakes."

Haley sighed and shrugged her shoulders returning her attention to the television. "Yeah, I guess. I just don't think that I can sing in front of all of those people, y'know?"

"You don't think you can?" Lydia asked with a nudge. "You are one of the most talented girls on this earth and you don't think that you can sing in front of those people?"

She bit her cheek. "Not really…"

"Well, I know you can! Honey, you can't live your life thinking about what you can't do and holding yourself back." Haley turned and gave her a defeated look. "Don't look at me like that! You can do it! What's the worst case scenario? You absolutely hate it and you decide to quit? At least then you can say that you gave it a try. Besides, you'd be depriving the club of your amazing voice if you didn't join." Her mother stated pointedly.

She often felt like she had to push Haley out of her comfort zone. None of her other children had that problem. They loved making crazy decisions without thinking about the consequences. Haley on the other hand always overthought her decisions and talked herself out of them.

She knew that Glee Club would be good for her.

Haley sighed and tried once again to convince her mother that joining was a bad idea. "I don't really have much time with work and school—"

"—there is always time to do something that you love, Haley. Don't ever let anyone or anything convince you otherwise." Lydia encouraged. She knew that singing was a passion of hers and she wanted her to not be afraid of enjoying it.

"Thanks mom." She smiled and pushed herself off of the couch, heading toward the kitchen. She still wasn't convinced that joining would be a good decision. The thought of singing at competition in front of a bunch of people caused her stomach to flip uncomfortably. She hated being judged by people. That was why she tried to remain invisible.

Once in the kitchen she started to search for a snack. Her family did not have a group dinner, nor did they eat at a specific time of the day. Usually they just ate whenever they got hungry and made their own meals. Everyone had to fend for themselves or starve.

Haley took a bite out of her sandwich and then jumped when she heard the screen door to the kitchen open loudly. Taylor stumbled into the kitchen and slammed her hands down on the counter to steady herself. She was slurring and obviously intoxicated. Looking up at Haley, she lifted a finger to her lips signaling for her to be quiet.

"Keep quiet Hales. And don't you dare tell mom about this or I will kill you." Her threats were empty.

With that, she stumbled up the stairs and Haley rolled her eyes and continued to eat her sandwich. She wouldn't tell on her sister. She never told on any of her siblings. She did not feel like it was her place to get them into trouble, and truthfully she didn't really care enough to see them punished. They made their own decisions in life and they would deal with the consequences later. It wasn't her place to judge them.

Haley had other things to worry about anyhow.

She needed to make her decision about joining Glee Club, and she was still trying to comprehend why Brooke Davis was so obsessed with her as of late. It was just so peculiar. The woman used to tease her all the time, and on one occasion told her that they could never be friends because of their social status. Now she wanted to be friends with her?

'_Maybe even more than friends…' _Haley blushed softly and coughed as her heart started to race at the thought. For whatever reason, thinking about Brooke having a crush on her caused her heart to speed up and her skin to burn.

'_It's not a crush… she just wants what she cannot have.' _She internally reminded herself.

O

Caroline sat down on the grass in front of the lake and crossed her legs, staring out into the dark water. It was late now. They had been training all day and she was feeling exhausted. She still hadn't been capable of catching Rebekah off guard and it frustrated her to no end. Despite her pride suffering for the duration of the day, she had enjoyed her time with the other woman. They had talked on occasion, joked around, and laughed a lot.

In most instances Rebekah was laughing at her and her inability to fight, but it still made her smile.

She was still curious about how the older vampire had changed. But, every time that she brought it up to her, she would go ridged and say something harsh to distract from the question. It was evident that it was a painful subject and that she did not wish to speak about it. For some reason, that only made Caroline want to know more.

Caroline knew that she should be patient with Rebekah and wait for her to tell her about her past, but patience was not a virtue that she possessed. When she wanted to know something, it nagged at her until she found the answer.

Pulling her knees against her chest, she cast her eyes over at the other woman and watched her closely. Blue eyes scanning her beautiful face. She truly was a stunning creature. Her jawline sculpted perfectly and her full pouty lips were alluring and begged to be kissed. _'Jeeze! Stop thinking about her lips!'_

Rebekah turned and caught Caroline off guard when she stared deep into her eyes. "Are you still thinking about my past and how I turned?"

"Uh—yeah, actually I was." The direct statement threw her off. She had not expected Rebekah to be the one to bring it up again. "I mean, I know that you said that it was a story for a different time, but I'm just so curious. Like how old are you? Do you have any family still alive? How did you turn?"

Rebekah chewed on her cheeks as she listened to the questions. "I will tell you about my past under one condition, Caroline."

"Okay." She flashed her a toothy grin. "What condition?"

Leaning forward she stared directly into Caroline's eyes and spoke in a serious tone of voice. "You will not ask the questions here. You will listen to what I say, and you will learn what I allow you to learn about my past. Is that clear?"

Caroline could not force her voice to work and so a soft squeak and a nod was all that she said in response. She was intimidated by the British vampire. She felt like she could trust her, but she also felt like she would not hesitate to kill her if she did something wrong.

Rebekah refocused her attention on the lake in front of them and she watched the water move with the wind. It was soothing. Internally, she was conflicted with memories of her past. She had never opened up to anyone about her past. She was never allowed to get close enough to anyone to do so. It was just her and her brothers against the world.

She felt comfortable opening up to Caroline though.

"The time period that I was born into was one that was far different than your current time. There was no technology, women were mere property, and marriage was a union of convenience not love." Rebekah spoke toward the lake, never looking at the other as she explained her past. If she were to look into Caroline's eyes in that moment she would feel too vulnerable.

Caroline could tell by the way that she was speaking that she had been alive for many years. But, nothing could have prepared her for what she heard next.

"I was born in Europe in the tenth century. A little over a thousand years ago. My parents had just started a family when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it, my brother, and they wanted to escape in order to protect their future family from the same fate." Rebekah finally glanced over at Caroline; she looked baffled by the information. She couldn't really blame her. It was difficult to wrap your mind around the thought of someone being alive from the tenth century.

Time for her had gone by quickly. A good majority of it was spent in a casket.

"My mother knew the witch Ayana who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy. Blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. That led my family here and we lived amongst those people. To us, they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over twenty years, during which time my family had more children."

Rebekah chewed on her bottom lip and looked back toward the lake. "I was closest to my brothers, Niklaus, Elijah, and Kol. I was never an equal in their eyes. They attempted to keep me from wielding a blade, constantly informing me that I belonged tending to our meals with mother. That the battlefield was no place for a woman. But, I was as stubborn then as I am now and I insisted upon doing so behind our father's back. He did not like that at all."

Caroline noticed that when Rebekah talked about her father her entire body tensed up and there was fear in her voice. It sounded like she was scared of him. She wondered if she would open up more about her father or if she would continue on with her story as if she had never said anything about him.

She of course ignored the subject. "Once a month, our family retreated to the caves beneath our village. Our neighbors, the wolves, would howl through the night and by morning we would return home."

Rebekah took in a breath. "One full moon, Nik and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden by our father." Her stomach flipped as she recalled waking to see her brother ripped to pieces and bleeding all over the gravel in the morning. She had blamed Niklaus for his death, but not nearly as harshly as their father. "Henrik paid the price."

"The wolves killed him?" Caroline asked sadly as she watched the sorrow cover Rebekah's face. She could tell that her family was very important to her. Honestly, she was finding it difficult to believe the story. Vampires and Werewolves seemed so farfetched and fictitious. But, the way that Rebekah spoke with such conviction and emotion made it hard to deny that it was true.

"They tore him to pieces." She said bitterly. "And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors. And one of the last moments that my family had together as humans."

O

Brooke stared down into the wineglass as she swished around the blood inside of it. She watched the dark liquid stick to the sides of the glass and she smiled sadly. Haley had fallen asleep after she had gotten home and so Brooke had decided to return to the loneliness of her mansion. She hated being there.

It reminded her of her life prior to being a vampire.

Her memory of her childhood was not wonderful. She blamed that on almost two-hundred years of trying to forget it. But, every once in a while a memory or two would rise and her resentment toward her mother would return.

She hated her mother.

Lifting the glass to her lips she took a sip of the blood and the veins rose beneath her eyes. It tasted delicious. Her mind was trapped in the past as she stared blankly at the mirror in front of her. Witnessing the broken woman in the glass staring back at her with empty eyes. Sometimes the mirror reminded her of when she was human and it made her sick to her stomach. Sometimes that mirror was her worst enemy.

'_**Brooke forced a dimpled smile onto her face and she stared into the beautiful mirror that was hanging in her bedroom. She had done her hair up, and was wearing one of her most expensive gowns. She had to look perfect today. Her mother and father would be coming home for the first time in three years and she had to dress to impress. Not only them, but also the man that would be coming along with them. She was meeting her possible future husband.**_

_**If he deemed her worthy of marriage then her parents would be giving her away to him when they returned.**_

_**She would leave the loneliness of her mansion, and the household staff that she had grown to call her family and friends. She would be leaving to get married to a man that she knew nothing about, aside that he was rich. And she would most likely never see her parents again.**_

"_**Brooke." The servant called out as she walked into the room.**_

_**Brooke turned and looked at her with a bright smile. She was the woman who had raised her and she loved her. If she was going to miss anyone it would be her. **_

"_**Oh, you look so beautiful!" She told the young woman with a smile. "Your parents are going to love you in that gown! Speaking of which, they are downstairs and waiting for you right now. So, hurry up. We don't want to keep them waiting."**_

_**Brooke nodded her head and lifted her dress so that she could walk with ease out of the room and down the spiraling staircase. At the bottom of the stairs stood her mother. Victoria Davis. She was wearing a familiar scowl on her lips as she looked over her dress, it was obvious that she did not like it.**_

"_**What is that thing that you are wearing, young lady?" Victoria asked with disgust on her tongue as she stormed toward her and pulled her across the room toward the mirror. She pushed her in front of it and forced Brooke to stare into her reflection. "Look at yourself. You look like a prostitute. No man in his right mind would ever choose to marry a woman who dressed like this. And your hair is horrendous! I go away for three years and this is what I come back to?"**_

_**Brooke forced back her tears and stared into her eyes reflected in the mirror. "I'm sorry mother." Her voice was spiteful.**_

"_**You're going to be sorry if you do not go upstairs and get changed before he arrives!"**_

Brooke tightened her grip on the wineglass and watched as it shattered into a million pieces and the blood poured over onto her hand and dripped onto her thighs. She intentionally dressed like a prostitute now. Just to spite her mother. Just in case she was to ever see her again.

She lived her life with the thought in the back of her mind that she would meet her mother again. She had never seen her again, not after that day, but she knew that if anyone could survive as a vampire it would be Victoria Davis.

'_**Brooke did not want the life that her parents had planned for her. She wanted an adventure, to travel the world, to find true love. She did not want to get married to a man that she did not know and have his children. But, she wanted to make her mother proud of her and she knew that it was the only way.**_

"_**When he gets here you need to remember to smile, dear." Victoria reminded as she fixed her hair.**_

_**Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and her mother stood to her feet and smiled brightly. "He's here! Come on!" She pulled Brooke down the stairs toward the door, and she opened it. **_

_**Brooke could not remember the introductions or the pointless banter that ensued from that point. Her mind was lost to the conversation. He seemed nice enough, if not boring, but she was uninterested in giving him a chance.'**_

She could not recall what they talked about. All that she could recall was the way that he forced her and her mother to drink his blood, and then killed her mother in front of her face. She had been terrified that he was going to do the same to her. But, he had done so much worse to her. He stared deep into her eyes and told her to be quiet, and then he took off her dress and had his way with her.

Brooke could not fight no matter how hard she tried. She had no control over her body and she hated him for it. After he had his way with her, he snapped her neck and left her dead on the floor. When she awakened the serving girl was there aiding to her at her bedside and she had been so hungry that she latched onto her neck and bled her dry. She never forgave herself for it as she cried and clung to her lifeless body afterward.

She swore that she would get revenge one day. She swore that she would find her mother. But, she had yet to do either.

Once again she met her empty eyes in the mirror and she scowled at the reflection.

O

"They did this to protect you?" Caroline was shocked.

"My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive. My father wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses, everything could be heightened. Our family could live forever. My mother would stop at nothing to save us, so she did a spell."

"Your mother was a witch?" The story just continued to get more and more fictional sounding. Now there were witches as well?

"Yes, she was."

"Does that mean that you have magic too? Is that why you can't be compelled?" Caroline wondered curiously. It would make sense if she put a protection spell on herself or something.

"No." Rebekah reached up and fiddled with the necklace that hung around her neck. "A witch is nature's servant, and a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can be one or the other. Never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn."

"So, she did a spell to turn you?"

"She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects for immortality. That night our father offered us wine laced with blood." She paused and glanced over at Caroline. "And then he drove his sword through our hearts."

Caroline's eyes widened and she gasped out. "What!? He killed you!?"

"And he wasn't delicate about it either." Rebekah responded sarcastically, tears threatening her eyes. The memory of waking up to her father holding a sword over her chest and then thrusting it deep into her heart was one that she would never forget. "After we woke, we had to drink more blood to complete the ritual." Her eyes darkened as she recalled her first drink of blood. "It was euphoric. The feeling of power was indescribable."

"But, the witch was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us and nature fought back. For every strength there would be a weakness as you yourself have witnessed."

Rebekah reached out and gently gripped Caroline's hand with her own, lifting it up and twisting the ring around her finger. It was the solution to one of the problems. "The sun became our enemy; it kept us indoors for weeks." She pulled the ring off of Caroline's finger and stared at it. "And though my mother found a solution, there were other problems as well." She returned the ring.

"Neighbors who had opened their homes to us, could now keep us out. And the spell stated that the tree that gave us life could also take it away. So, we burned it to the ground."

Rebekah linked her fingers with Caroline's and pulled her body closer to her own, running her tongue along the length of her neck and smirking when she shivered. She loved the way that the other woman's body reacted to her. The way that a simple touch could cause her to grow aroused. "But." She whispered hotly against her neck. "The darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated. The hunger. Blood had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it."

She scraped the tips of her fangs against Caroline's neck and chuckled as she squirmed beneath them. "And with that, the predatory species was born."

Caroline was finding it difficult to concentrate on the conversation with the way that Rebekah was touching her, but she finally comprehended what she had said and her eyes snapped open. Turning, she stared up at her. "Wait! You mean… You and your family were the first vampires?"

Rebekah nodded nonchalantly.

"Like ever?"

She nodded once more.

"What about like Dracula? I thought he was the first." Caroline pointed out uncomfortably. Now she was even more intimidated by Rebekah. But, it did make sense why no other vampire could compel her, yet she could compel whomever she wished. It was because she was one of the original vampires.

"Dracula is a myth, love. Honestly." She laughed. "You can't believe everything that you hear."

O

Quinn opened the door to her father's bedroom and she peeked her head inside. She knew that she was not supposed to go snooping through his things. The last time that she had even looked inside of the bedroom she had gotten grounded for a week. But, she was getting older and her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Her parents always told her that when she reached a certain age that she would take on the family business. But, she never even knew what the family business was. They talked about clients, and they made a good amount of money. Sometimes she thought that it was something illegal.

With the way that they had to rush out of the house when the phone would ring, and their large collection of guns, she assumed that they were assassins or FBI agents.

Taking a few steps into the room, she looked around for any sign of something that was off. Her blonde hair swayed as she rushed around and looked in all of the drawers, under the bed, and in the closet. Finally, she took a seat in front of her father's computer and she turned it on.

"Damn it." Quinn muttered under her breath when it asked her for a password.

She had no idea what her father would use as a password.

After a few minutes of typing in all of his favorite things, she found the password and her smile stretched from one ear to the other. She was proud of herself.

His computer looked just like any other computer and she had no idea where to look on it for secret files. Tugging her bottom lip between her teeth she started to open random folders in hopes of stumbling across a clue as to what her parents were doing on their trips. She found a folder that was titled 'Cases' and she clicked on it. It brought up another page filled with folders. The names of the folders were names of people.

Quinn recognized some of the people as students from her school, or parents in town. Some of the names she had never heard of.

One name stood out amongst them all.

'Rachel Berry.'

Hazel eyes widened as she placed the mouse pointer over the folder and allowed it to hover. She did not know if she wanted to open the file. After how close she had gotten to Rachel since the incident at the bonfire and how important she had become to her, she couldn't handle the thought of her parents killing her.

'_They probably do not kill all of these people… they are probably just business partners or something. Don't overreact.'_

Quinn took in a breath and held it as she internally counted to three before double clicking on the folder. When it opened she was even more perplexed by what she witnessed.

Inside of the folder were hundreds of pictures of Rachel Berry. They were not professionally done, nor were they at singing competitions or events. They were pictures of her doing everyday things, like brushing her hair, sleeping, going to the supermarket, and writing in her journal. Each picture was listed with the date that it was taken. Her parents had been watching her every day for the last month.

"What the hell?" Her voice heightened and cracked as her hand started shaking. She did not understand what motives her father would have for stalking the other woman.

Whatever he was doing with the information, she had a feeling it wasn't good. Quinn rushed to her room and pulled out a disk drive before returning to her father's room and retrieving the information. She also noticed that Rebekah Mikaelson and her brother had a file on the computer, so she retrieved their information as well. There had to be a connection.

Afterwards, she quickly closed out of the information and logged off of the computer before turning it off. Her father could not know that she had gone through his things. She did not know what he was capable of doing.

Prior to seeing the computer she would have assumed he would ground her. Now he may have to kill her or something.

Quinn tried to tell herself that she was overreacting as she looked up Rachel's phone number on the internet and quickly dialed it. She wanted to believe that she was overreacting and that Rachel was not in any danger, because the thought of her being hurt or killed made her sick to her stomach. She could not lose her.

_She could not live upon the Past,__  
__The Present did not know her.__  
__And so she sought this sweet at last,__  
__And nature gently owned her._

O

Authors Note:

I want to thank you all for reading and for being patient with me! I know that I used a lot of the same lines that Rebekah used while telling her story on Vampire Diaries, but I promise to get more in depth in later chapters. Also, I do apologize for taking so long to update and having so little Faberry in this chapter! Next chapter will be a Faberry chapter! Full of them figuring out who they are and what to do about it! :)

Thank you all for still reading this fic despite me not adding for a while. I just started back up with school and work, and I got engaged to the woman that I love, so I have been fairly busy, but I promise that I will get back to updating this fic and all of my other fics!

If y'all leave me a lot of reviews and encouragement then I promise to have the next update up by tomorrow! :) If not I will update ASAP.

Thank you for being wonderful!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
